Adoption vampirique
by Patiichou
Summary: Après l'accident de ses parents, Bella se retrouve à l'orphelinat de Los Angeles. Carlisle, de passage, la rencontrera et voudra l'accueillir dans sa famille de vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Adoption vampirique

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle famille.

**Carlisle**

J'étais sur le chemin du retour après ma semaine à Los Angeles pour représenter l'hôpital de Forks et j'étais assez tendu. Je me demandais ce que dirais ma famille quand ils sauront le choix que j'ai fait sans leur en parler. A Los Angeles, un service de l'hôpital était consacré aux enfants orphelins de tout âge. Parmi eux, il y avait une fille qui devait avoir 17 ans, assez pâle, seule dans son coin, elle ne parlait à personne. Elle était assez simple, elle était de taille moyenne, assez mince, paraissait fragile, elle avait les yeux marrons chocolats et les cheveux châtains. Elle avait perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture et n'avait aucune famille. J'avais donc décidé de l'accueillir dans ma grande famille.

Après un moment, j'étais enfin arrivé chez moi. J'avais pris soin de ne pas y penser et de ne pas être certain dans mon choix pour qu'Alice et Edward ne voient pas ce que je préparais. Ils m'attendaient tous dans la grande salle à manger. Une longe discussion m'attendait. Et s'il n'était pas d'accord ? Laisserais-je cette fille seule dans la tristesse ?

La première à m'accueillir c'était Esmée, ma femme, la plus tendre des vampires que je connais. Elle m'embrassa avant de me dire :

Carlisle, tu as fait bon voyage ? Comment s'est passée ta semaine à Los Angeles ? me demanda-t-elle tendrement.

Très bien ! Il faudrait que je vous parle, venez tous !

Rien de grave j'espère ?

Non, espérons.

Nous étions tous assis autour de la grande table qui ne nous servait que pour des réunions de ce genre. Rosalie pris la parole en premier, un peu inquiète :

Nous déménageons c'est ça ?

Non, laissez-moi-vous expliquer. Ne m'interrompez pas s'il vous plaît ! leur ordonnais-je.

Nous t'écoutons Carlisle, me dit Edward.

Très bien. Lors de cette semaine, j'ai découvert le service des enfants orphelins de l'hôpital. Il y avait toutes sortes d'enfants, de tout âge ! Beaucoup se sentait bien, comme s'il était une grande famille. Mais j'ai vu une fille, qui doit avoir votre âge. Elle a perdu ses parents il y a très peu. Je me suis renseigné pour une adoption. Peut-être que …

Non ! Hors de question ! Carlisle ! C'est le seul endroit où nous pouvons vivre sans se cacher ! Une humaine ici ! Cela serait impossible à vivre ! me coupa Rosalie.

Rose calme toi ! C'est une blague de Carlisle rien de plus ! Hein ? me demanda Emmett.

Mais non, c'est vrai. Cela pourrait nous faire du bien de côtoyer une humaine au jour le jour ! Cela vous aiderait à vous contrôler plus facilement !

Ce n'est déjà pas assez de nous avoir ? On ne pourra plus vivre ! Elle se posera des questions quand elle verra qu'on ne mange pas, ne dors pas… D'habitude, on décide tous ensemble !

Rosalie ! S'il te plaît ! Si vraiment ça ne va pas, on lui trouvera une autre famille ! Elle arrivera demain, voilà ! Je vous laisse.

**Bella **

Il était très tôt lorsque mon taxi arrivait devant l'hôpital de Forks. C'était une très petite ville, calme… J'attendais le médecin qui avait choisit de m'accueillir dans sa famille. Il ne m'avait presque rien dit sur lui, juste son nom. C'était le docteur Cullen. Il était très pâle de peau, très beau… Lorsque je le vis sortir de l'hôpital.

Bonjour Bella ! Bienvenue à Forks ! Bon voyage ? me demanda-t-il tout sourire.

Bonjour ! Oui, merci ça a été ! Merci beaucoup à vous et votre famille, c'est très généreux de votre part.

En réalité, je ne savais même pas si je me plairais ici, si j'étais la bienvenue et si, si je le voulais, il remplacera mes parents un jour.

Il me conduisit vers une très belle Mercedes, il devait être riche. Nous partîmes en direction des bois. Vivait-il en forêt ? Nous arrivâmes et je vis une magnifique villa, elle était imposante, entourée d'un jardin et d'arbres.

Vous avez une très belle maison !

Merci, mais c'est à ma femme qu'il faut le dire. C'est elle, la directrice des travaux !

Nous entrâmes dans une maison dont les murs n'existaient pas. Il n'y avait que des vitres, de grandes vitres. Elle était magnifiquement décorée !

Je vais te faire visiter et te montrer ta chambre ! J'espère que tu te plairas ici !

Il n'y a que vous deux dans cette grande maison ? lui demandais-je.

Non, nous sommes huit avec toi !

Huit ! Déjà cinq enfants ! Ont-ils eux aussi été adopté ? M'accepteront-ils ?

Ils ne sont pas là ?

Non, ils sont en cours. Je t'ai inscrit au lycée, tu pourras commencer demain.

Très bien merci.

Après avoir visité la plupart de la maison, nous arrivâmes au troisième étage, les chambres. La mienne se situait dans le couloir de droite, près de la chambre d'une certaine Alice et de Jasper. Ma chambre était assez grande, elle avait elle aussi de grandes fenêtres, il y avait un lit double pour moi seule, un bureau… Tout ce qu'il fallait pour oublier son ancienne vie ? Non, je ne pourrais jamais les oublier. Il ne reste plus qu'à rencontrer le reste de la famille…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre avec ma famille

**Bella**

Après une longue journée à ranger mes quelques affaires que j'avais emportées de chez moi avant de partir, Carlisle me demanda de descendre, ils allaient arriver. Je ne disposais que de très peu, jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre la porte mystère qui était dans ma chambre : un pressing presque aussi grand que ma chambre ! Lorsque j'arrivais au salon, Carlisle me sourit et m'installa à ses côtés. Juste après, Esmée, sa femme, arriva dans la pièce, elle aussi tout sourire. Elle était ravissante, comme son mari. Ensuite, cinq adolescents entrèrent dans le salon.

Bella, je te présente Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et Edward, me dit-il tout en les désignant.

Ils étaient tous sublime ! Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, ils devaient être de vrais frères et sœurs.

Bonjour ! lançais-je en souriant. Peut-être que si je me montrais gentil, cela se passerait mieux et j'aurais une chance d'être intégrer. Personne ne me répondit. La grande blonde, Rosalie, me regardait comme si elle me détestait déjà alors qu'on ne se connaissait même pas ! Elle sortit avec le grand costaud, Emmett. Le garçon brun roux me regardait, quelque chose semblait l'agacer quand il me regardait. Est-ce que je gênais ?

Bon très bien ! Si tu veux aller dans ta chambre, vas-y ! me dit Carlisle.

Aussitôt, je fonçais vers ma chambre et comptais y rester jusqu'à demain matin pour aller au lycée. Le lycée, voilà quelque chose qui allait être difficile !

**Carlisle**

Elle était partie dans sa chambre. Depuis, aucun bruit ne venait d'elle. Alors, je décidais de parler avec ceux qui étaient encore là.

Ecoutez, c'est dur pour elle aussi ! Soyez gentils vous verrez tout ira bien !

Oui ! Je vais aller la voir. Histoire de se présenter ! me lança Alice. Dès qu'il fallait parler, on pouvait compter sur Alice !

Jasper, tu vas bien ?

Oui, je vais sortir chasser ce soir. A demain matin !

Et toi, Edward ?

Euh… pour le moment oui mais, je ne peux pas lire ses pensées. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

Bon, nous verrons ça plus tard ! Je vous laisse, je dois travailler un peu dans mon bureau. S'il y a un problème, venez me voir.

Sur ce, je montais à mon bureau et commençais à lire. Il n'y avait toujours pas de bruit dans sa chambre.

**Bella**

Je regardais ce que je pouvais mettre demain, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'affaire que j'aimais ! De la soie, du velours, de la dentelle… Où étaient les jeans, les T-shirts, les pulls et les baskets ? J'entendis un bruit dans ma chambre. Je sortis de mon pressing et vis Alice qui me souriait.

Coucou ! Ca te plaît ce pressing ? J'ai voulu mettre ma touche perso à ta chambre.

Oh ! Merci ! C'est très gentil !

Tu trouves ton bonheur ? Tu veux que je t'aide ? me demanda-t-elle.

Euh… Où sont les jeans et les pulls ?

Après quelques minutes, elle ressortit du pressing avec quelques jeans et pulls et avait une paire de basket à la bouche.

Merci beaucoup !

Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Il faut qu'on s'habitue à toi ! Nous aussi, nous n'avons pas les mêmes parents, on sait ce que c'est de les perdre !

Ah ! Désolé !

Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?

Oh, je n'ai pas très faim, mais merci comme même.

Très bien ! Bonne Nuit alors ! Et à demain matin pour les cours !

Bonne nuit ! lui lançais-je avant qu'elle sorte.

Lors de cette première journée, j'avais appris quelques trucs : eux aussi avaient plus leurs parents même s'ils se ressemblaient énormément. A part Alice, je pense qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'attendais, dans mon lit, repensant à mes parents, ma vie d'avant ! Il pleuvait beaucoup ici ! Depuis que j'étais arrivée, il pleuvait en continu et la pluie m'empêchait de dormir. Demain, mon premier jour de lycée dans cette petite ville. Comment se passera-t-elle ? Me détesteront-ils encore ? Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout ira mieux peut-être…peut-être pas !

**Edward**

J'étais dans ma chambre, assis sur ma banquette et repensais à ce qu'il c'était passé tout à l'heure. J'entendais les pensées de tous les membres de ma famille, j'essayais de me concentrer sur les siennes mais rien, silence total ! C'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait ! Mes pouvoirs ne fonctionnaient plus ? Bien sûr que si ! J'entendais les pensées de Rosalie en ce moment !

_Une humaine ! Non mais vraiment ! Elle n'a rien de spécial ! Pourquoi Carlisle l'adore ? Ah !_

Je ris. Elle était jalouse d'une simple humaine, banale ! Ah ! C'était bien Rosalie ça ! Je mis de la musique, pas très fort pour éviter de réveiller la seule personne qui dormait dans cette maison. Il va falloir s'y faire à celle-là ! Quelle idée Carlisle avait eut ! J'écoutais la musique tout en faisant une liste d'hypothèses concernant le silence des pensées de Bella. Un problème irrésolu, je détestais ça ! Demain, au lycée, tout le monde allait la considérer comme le nouveau joujou venu du Sud ! Se mettrait-elle à notre table ? Découvrirait-elle notre secret un jour ? Alors, si oui que ferons-nous d'elle ? Réussirais-je un jour à lire dans ses pensées ? Tant de questions sans réponses !

**Vos avis ? J espere que ça vous plaît ! La suite arrivera bientôt ! Bisous à tous ceux qui me suivent ! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : La nouvelle du lycée.

**Bella**

Je me réveillais tôt ce matin, j'étais nerveuse à propos de ce premier jour de lycée. La nouvelle élève, tout le monde me regarderait, voudrait me parler… Je détestais ça ! Je m'habillais rapidement et descendis à la cuisine. Mon petit-déjeuner était déjà prêt, un bol de céréales et Esmée était là et souriait.

Bonjour ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? J'espère que tu aimes les céréales, je ne savais pas trop quoi te préparer ! me dit-elle toute contente.

Oh merci ! Oui, j'ai passé une bonne nuit. Où sont les autres ? Ils ont déjà déjeuné ?

Euh… Oui bien sûr ! Désolé, ils n'ont pas attendu ! Premier jour ici pour toi ! Tu partiras en voiture avec eux.

D'accord.

En voiture avec eux. Ah ! Ils étaient dans le salon, ils regardaient les infos. Alice arriva près de moi et me salua. Je fis de même avant de repartir en haut pour chercher mes affaires pour la journée.

Ensuite, nous allions tous au garage, il y avait plusieurs voitures, toutes aussi belles. Ils devaient être très riches ! Nous devions prendre deux voitures puisque nous étions beaucoup trop pour une seule ! Je montais en voiture avec Alice et Edward. Les autres prirent une BMW tandis que nous étions dans une Volvo. Nous arrivâmes au lycée en avance, plusieurs bâtiments couleur brique et entourés de bois. Je trouvais une excuse pour être un peu seul. Il fallait que je me présente au secrétariat pour recevoir tous mes papiers. Il faisait froid et il pleuvait ! Génial ! Nous étions à la fin du mois de janvier et le soleil ne montrait pas le bout de son nez ici ! Le soleil me manque énormément ! J'arrivais dans un petit bureau et allais au bureau de la secrétaire.

Bonjour ! lui lançais-je.

Bonjour ! Vous désirez ?

Je suis nouvelle.

Très bien ! Voilà tout ce qu'il te faut ! Bienvenue parmi nous ! me dit-elle toute souriante.

Je sortis et commençais à chercher le bâtiment où je pourrais trouver mon prochain cours, Anglais. Soudain, quelqu'un me héla.

Hé ! La nouvelle ! Salut ! me dit-il tout en courant vers moi. Il devrait faire attention, il pourrait tomber. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il m'aurait arrivé si j'avais essayé de courir !

Salut !

Moi c'est Mike. Toi, t'es Bella c'est ça ?

Oui ! lui répondis-je. Il connaissait déjà mon prénom ! Tout le monde devait savoir qu'il y avait une nouvelle, moi.

Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Avant que je ne réponde, il m'amena vers mon cours. Il me donnait des noms de gens que je ne connaissais même pas, me présenta les bâtiments au passage… Et bien sûr, il s'assit à côté de moi ! Un vrai petit toutou ! Il me demanda de manger avec lui et ses amis, j'acceptais pour être gentil.

Après une longue matinée assez ennuyante, nous allâmes à la cantine. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde ! Tout au fond, il y avait ma famille adoptive, avec un plateau complet devant eux, il ne parlait pas. Tandis que l'on m'emportait à une table, je faisais semblant de m'intéresser à ce que l'on me disait pour me concentrer sur le passé.

**Edward**

Toute la matinée j'avais entendu des pensées et toutes concernaient la nouvelle !

_Elle a l'air sympa ! pensait Angela._

_Ouah ! Elle est du Sud elle ? Ce n'est pas une sœur des Cullen ? Mais bon elle n'est pas aussi jolie qu'eux ! pensait Jessica._

_Elle est très jolie ! Je crois que je l'intéresse, elle n'arrête pas de me sourire !_

_Je devrais tenter ma chance un de ces jours ! pensait Mike._

Alors ça donne quoi ? me demanda Emmett.

Pas grand chose !

On parle de nous ! nous dit Alice.

C'était Jessica ! Elle lui demandait des infos sur nous. Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop dur de vivre avec eux ? Ils sont sympas avec toi ? Ils font quoi de leur temps libre ? Toutes ces questions y passaient. La nouvelle répondait qu'elle n'en savait rien, qu'elle n'était là que depuis hier. Donc, une fois qu'elle aura passé plus de temps avec nous, elle fera un rapport détaillé ?

Idiote ! lança Rosalie en parlant de Jessica. Elle ne peut pas nous laisser tranquille !

Calme toi ! Elle est jalouse de toi c'est tout ! lui dit Emmett pour la rassurer.

Après cela, Rosalie souriait, contente de ce compliment.

Maintenant, j'avais le droit aux fantasmes de Jessica ! Elle s'imaginait vivant avec nous, elle et moi ensemble. Ridicule ! Après quelques minutes, nous nous levâmes et allâmes vider notre plateau et sortîmes dehors. Juste après, j'avais biologie.

J'étais assis à ma place habituelle lorsque Bella entra et s'assit près de moi. Elle était bien obligée, c'était la seule place restante ! Elle me sourit puis sortit ses affaires. Maintenant que j'étais près d'elle, je réalisais que son odeur était la plus douce et la meilleure au monde ! Elle se leva pour donner un papier au professeur et lorsqu'elle revint s'asseoir, elle était rouge comme une tomate. C'était comme si ça avait été un supplice pour elle de se lever devant toute la classe pour aller parler au professeur ! Elle devait être très timide ! Je ne lui avais encore jamais parlé depuis son arrivée parmi nous.

Bonjour ! Tu te plais ici ? lui demandais-je poliment.

Oui merci ! Carlisle et Esmée sont vraiment très gentils ! Son pouls accéléra, je lui faisais peur comme à certains humains ?

Oui, ils sont adorables ! Désolé pour l'accueil d'hier ! On doit s'habituer à toi !

Pas de problème. Je comprends ce que c'est !

Soudain, les pensées de Mike m'arrêtèrent.

_Quoi ? Il lui parle ! Elle lui sourit à lui aussi ! Oh non ! Il est affreux Bella laisse tomber ! C'est une famille de monstres ! Je t'adopte tout de suite si tu veux ! Toi et moi pour toujours !_

Je le laissais continuer de délirer seul, le pauvre ! Elle regardait le prof faire son cours, ses joues perdant leur couleur petit à petit et redevenant presque aussi blanche que les miennes. A la fin de l'heure, je ne filais pas directement, attendant qu'elle range ses affaires. Carlisle avait dit d'être sympa avec elle !

Après les cours, on s'attend à la voiture ! lui dis-je avant de filer en espagnol.

**Bella**

Après qu'Edward soit partit, Mike me rattrapa et m'annonça qu'il était en sport avec moi. Super ! Edward avait été gentil avec moi, peut-être que ce soir un autre Cullen sera aussi sympathique !

Pendant le cours de sport, j'avais fait un carnage ! J'avais assommé Mike avec mon ballon. Nous faisions volley-ball et on m'avait forcé à jouer. Lorsque c'était à mon tour de servir, tout le monde se cachait avec leurs mains. Mais, Mike avait voulut faire le courageux et s'est retrouvé avec une bosse ! Quelle maladroite j'étais !

Une fois que nous avions le feu vert pour quitter les cours, je filais au vestiaire, me changeais rapidement et fonçais vers le parking, la liberté avant de retrouver les cours demain ! Lorsque j'arrivais à la voiture, Edward et Alice m'attendaient déjà et l'autre voiture était déjà partie. Il roulait très vite ! Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la maison. Je montais dans ma chambre et faisais mes devoirs. Une routine s'installait…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Interrogations.

**Bella**

Une fois mes devoirs finis, je lus un peu. Cela me faisait du bien de m'évader un peu grâce à la lecture, me permettre d'être quelqu'un d'autre juste pour quelques centaines de pages. Après cela, je descendis en bas. Le meilleur moyen de s'intégrer était d'être présente. J'entrais dans le salon et le costaud me sourit. Un autre qui m'appréciait ? Mais, la blonde le vit et il cessa de me regarder. Donc, si elle ne m'aimait pas, ce ne serait même pas la peine. Alice vint vers moi et me pris la main pour m'emmener dans sa chambre. Elle était si froide ! Elle m'amena à sa chambre. Elle lança toute sorte d'affaires sur son lit avant de sortir de son dressing avec ce qu'elle voulait. Une longue robe qui devait dater. Elle était bleu foncé, elle devait être faite de soie comme elle paraissait si douce. Elle me la présentait et me demanda si je voulais l'essayer. Pourquoi pas ! Si je pouvais lui faire plaisir ! Elle revint une fois que je la portais.

- Ouah Bella ! Elle te va à merveille !

- Euh… merci, lui dis-je timidement. Je n'étais pas habituée à ce que l'on me fasse des compliments.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu parais triste !

- Oui ! Bon je pouvais lui dire, personne ne m'entendrais ! Euh… en fait, tu pourrais me dire pourquoi les autres… ne m'aiment pas ?

- Ah ! C'est ça ! Mais Esmée, Carlisle et moi on t'aime bien ! Edward aussi sûrement ! Pour ce qui de Jasper, il est un peu différent de nous, il n'a pas vécu la même chose. Emmett aussi t'adore ! J'en suis sûre ! Rosalie… elle t'aimera tu verras !

La blonde qui me regardait comme si elle voulait me tuer m'aimera un jour ? Que voulait-elle dire au sujet de Jasper ?

- Que lui est-il arrivé à Jasper ?

- Euh… Rien ne t'inquiète pas ! Il te parlera un jour, laisse lui un peu de temps.

- Vous êtes ensemble toi et Jasper ? Comme Rosalie et Emmett ?

- Oui ! Tu dois trouver cela bizarre, des frères et sœurs adoptifs qui s'aiment !

- Oh non, non c'est bon ça ne me dérange pas ! lui dis-je. C'était leur choix après tout !

- Tu devrais aller manger ! Ca va refroidir !

J'enlevais la robe et remettais mon vieux jogging et T-shirt qui me servait de pyjama et descendis. Esmée m'avait préparé des lasagnes ! Un délice ! Elle savait très bien cuisiner. Bien sûr, je mangeais toute seule. Pourquoi ils ne mangeaient pas avec moi !

- Esmée, vous avez déjà mangé ? Eux aussi ?

- Oui, tu étais avec Alice, on ne voulait pas te déranger !

- Je devrais l'attendre alors, elle n'a pas encore mangé.

- Elle ne mange pas beaucoup !

- Très bien ! Merci c'était délicieux ! lui dis-je avant de quitter la cuisine pour monter dans ma chambre.

J'avais remarqué que le plat était plein à part l'endroit où ma part devait être. Ils ne mangeaient jamais ou quoi ? A la cantine, je les regardais et leurs plateaux étaient pleins. Pourquoi Esmée m'aurait mentit ? Il faudrait que je réfléchisse à cela et voir les autres détails bizarres qu'ils avaient.

Emmett était en haut des escaliers et me regardait. Il me sourit et me lança.

- Bonne nuit ! Dors bien !

- Merci à toi aussi !

Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais fait mais une fois que j'eus finis de parler, il se mit à rire. Bizarre ! Même si Rosalie ne m'aimait pas, lui il m'aimait bien. Je souris à cette idée. Je ne gênais pas tellement alors ! Je me couchais et dormis directement. Cette première journée m'avait assommée !

Je me réveillais dans la nuit, un vilain cauchemar rien d'autre. Je m'assis puis réfléchissais. Ils ne mangeaient pas, étaient très beaux, leur peau était très pâle et très froide. Ils n'étaient pas comme les autres, pas comme moi. Mais qu'étaient-ils alors ? Après cela, je me rendormis et ne me réveillais pas avant que mon réveil ne sonne.

Ce matin, je me levais, m'habillais, descendis en bas, mangeais seule, attendais l'heure pour aller au lycée, tout comme hier ! Ils m'avaient tous dit bonjour sauf Rosalie. Nous arrivâmes au lycée, je sortis et me dirigeais vers les escaliers qui menaient aux bâtiments des cours. Mais, ce matin ce qui devait arriver un jour se produisit. Je commençais à monter lorsque des fous descendirent et me bousculèrent. Je passais de l'autre côté de la barrière des escaliers et atterris dans des buissons. J'avais très mal au poignet, j'étais tombé dessus en voulant me rattraper. Quelle idiote ! Je sentis une main me soulever et me sortir des buissons, c'était Edward. Lorsqu'il vit mon visage, il eut une expression étrange. Il recula, voulant un maximum de place et me regardait d'une manière assez effrayante. Je touchais mon visage avec ma main valide et je vis que je saignais. Tout à coup, ma tête tournait et je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes et commençais à tomber dans le coma.

**Edward**

Comment cela était-il possible ! Un sang si délicieux, encore meilleur que je n'avais pensé pouvait exister ! Emmett et Alice me tiraient en arrière, Jasper était très loin derrière, il valait mieux pour elle ! J'essayais de retrouver mes esprits pendant que l'on s'occupait de Bella, des cris de paniques surgirent de tous les côtés, une ambulance arrivait. Elle était si fragile, elle sentait si bon ! Je luttais contre moi-même pour m'éviter de lui faire du mal, de la tuer et de montrer ma vraie nature à tous les lycéens présents. Une ambulance l'amena à l'hôpital, elle sera en sécurité pour le moment. Alice m'accompagna en direction de la voiture. Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Elle avait une vision, elle avait vu mon choix.

_Non, Edward ! Ne pars pas ! Tout ira bien, tu ne lui fera pas de mal ! pensa-t-elle._

- C'est la seule solution Alice. Sinon, elle mourra un jour ou l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? intervint Emmett.

- Il veut partir !

- Hé non ! Tu restes ! C'est pas un peu de sang qui va te faire quelque chose ! Dis toi que c'est comme de la viande pour un humain, t'es végétarien j'te rappelle !

- Je sais. Juste quelques jours. Le temps de réfléchir et de chasser surtout.

Ils me laissèrent partir. Je pris ma voiture et fonçais sur la route donnant chez nos chères amies de Denali. Serais-je capable de revenir, de vivre dans la même maison qu'elle sans lui faire de mal ? Tandis que je roulais, ma tête était ailleurs, à l'hôpital de Forks là où se trouvait Bella.

**Bella **

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais sur un lit d'hôpital. La dernière chose dont je me rappelle avant de tomber dans le coma, c'était cet accident. Aussi, il y avait le regard d'Edward. Avait-il peur du sang ? Etais-je si horrible à regarder ? Carlisle en personne c'était occupé de moi, il m'avait annoncé que je pourrais sortir ce soir.

Carlisle vint me chercher une fois son travail terminé et me raccompagne à la maison. J'étais rentrée mardi à l'hôpital. Nous étions vendredi ! Première semaine de cours terminée difficilement !

- Comment te sens tu ? me demanda Carlisle durant le trajet.

- Beaucoup mieux.

La conversation s'arrêta. Nous arrivâmes en silence, ils étaient tous dans le salon. Presque tous. Edward manquait à l'appel. Esmée me servit mon repas et restait à table avec moi. Même si elle ne mangeait pas, c'était bien d'avoir de la compagnie ! J'en profitais pour lui demander ce qui me tracassait.

- Esmée, où est Edward ?

- Il est partit chez des amis. Il revient bientôt, me dit-elle tristement.

Elle aimait ses enfants. M'aimait-elle autant qu'eux ?

- Il va bien j'espère ?

- Oui. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il ne va pas bien ?

- Il était bizarre le jour de l'accident c'était pour savoir. Bon, je vous laisse ! Passez une bonne soirée ! A demain !

- Bonne nuit Bella !

Je montais à ma chambre, Alice m'attendait à l'intérieur. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me sourit puis sortit.

Elle était vraiment gentille ! Ils étaient tous merveilleux ! Etranges peut-être, cachant quelque chose mais ils ne faisaient de mal à personne.

Edward reviendra-t-il ? Sera-t-il aussi sympathique que lors de mon premier jour de cours ? L'accident l'aura-t-il changé ? Seul son retour me donnera ses réponses, peut-être !

Je me couchais, ma tête me faisant un peu mal mais je ne voulais pas réveiller Carlisle ou Esmée. Je m'endormis quelque temps après et plongeais dans un rêve.

**Vos avis ? J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours ! Bisous à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Stéphanie alias Patiichou.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Découverte.

**Bella**

Dans mon rêve, je me trouvais dans les bois, plutôt une clairière, il faisait nuit et seule la lune permettait de voir ce qui approchait de moi. C'était Edward, il approchait, prudemment vers moi. Il ne souriait pas, avait cette expression bizarre qu'il avait eu le jour de l'accident. Comme s'il voulait me tuer mais qu'il était effrayé de ce qu'il voyait. J'étais assise dans l'herbe, il s'approchait. Une fois arrivée devant moi, j'entendis un grognement quelque part. Qu'étais-ce ? Je cherchais Edward, il avait disparu si vite. Soudain, une bête imposante arrivait rapidement et se plaça devant moi comme pour me protéger. Protéger de quoi ? En face, il n'y avait qu'Edward qui des fois était visible et la seconde d'après, il n'était plus là et atterrissait autre part. Le loup fonça vers lui, je me mis à crier pour avertir Edward et …

- Bella ! Réveille toi !

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Alice. Je m'assis dans mon lit et vis qu'elle était paniquée.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as fait tellement peur !

- Oui ! Désolée de t'avoir réveillé !

L'horloge m'indiquait qu'il était trois heures et demi du matin.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Rendors toi. Bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves cette fois.

Ensuite, elle sortit de ma chambre et je m'endormis d'un sommeil sans rêve cette fois-ci.

**Edward**

Le temps passait, je ne l'oubliais pas. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à son odeur, son visage recouvert de sang. Elle m'attirait plus que n'importe quel humain. Ma vraie nature ressortait, mon côté monstrueux. Il fallait que je sois fort pour ma famille. Elle faisait partie de ma famille maintenant elle aussi. Il ne fallait pas les décevoir. Surtout Carlisle, il a tellement confiance en moi ! J'étais assis dans la forêt, un lapin passa, me regarda et s'enfuis en courant. J'étais un monstre ! Je me relevais et décidais qu'il fallait rentrer. Avant cela, j'allais chasser, je rentrerais dimanche soir.

**Bella**

Je me réveillais tôt ce matin ! Ma tête me faisait encore un peu mal. Mais je ne voulais pas les déranger avec ça, ils avaient d'autres choses plus importantes à penser qu'un mal de tête ! Après une bonne douche et un bon petit déjeuner, je me sentis mieux. Quand je revins dans ma chambre, mon portable indiquait que j'avais reçu un message, Mike ! Il me demandait si je voulais les accompagner à la Push, une plage, pour passer la journée. Il y aurait des tas de gens du lycée. Je lui répondis que j'étais d'accord et il m'envoya le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous.

Je demandais à Alice si elle pouvait me prêter une voiture pour pouvoir me rendre en ville. Ils en avaient sûrement assez pour chacun des membres de la famille. Elle me proposait plutôt de m'y accompagner en trouvant une excuse que je sortais tout juste de l'hôpital. J'abandonnais et la laissais m'emmener.

Nous arrivâmes devant un magasin de randonnée, celui des parents de Mike. Ils étaient presque tous là. C'est à ce moment que je repensais à l'accident, ils voudraient tous savoir ce qu'il m'était arrivé…

Je montais dans la voiture de Mike évidemment ! J'étais avec Jessica et Angela et une autre que je ne connaissais pas.

- Tu nous as fait peur ! On croyait que tu reviendrais jamais ! me lança Jessica.

- Je vais bien, lui répondis-je, espérant que je n'aurais pas à le répéter trop souvent.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, je découvris ce qu'était la Push. Une petite plage, quelques maisons, des indiens et pas de soleil. Aller à la plage quand il fait froid et nuageux, quel intérêt ?

Je m'assis sur une banquette et parlais avec Angela, attendant de repartir. Des gamins d'ici arrivèrent, leur peau était foncé, comparée à ma peau blanche, très pâle. Ils nous saluèrent et s'installèrent. Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, certains décidèrent de visiter les quelques boutiques de la ville, je restais ici. Les indiens aussi restèrent ainsi que celle qui était à côté de moi dans la voiture. Elle me regarda et me dit.

- Tu n'as pas invité un Cullen ? Ce sont tes amis non ?

- Euh…

L'indien, le plus grand me coupa et lui répondit.

- Ils ne viennent pas ici, ils ne sont pas les bienvenus.

Que voulait-il dire ? Je voulais en savoir plus. Je regardais les indiens et vis que le plus jeune me sourit. Je lui rendit son sourire, me levais et allais vers lui.

- Hé, salut !

- Salut ! Tu es de la Push ?

- Oui ! Je suis Jacob et toi ?

- Bella. Je suis nouvelle en ville alors tu ne dois pas me connaître.

- Euh… non désolé !

- Tu veux bien me montrer le coin ?

- Avec plaisir !

Nous marchions depuis un moment en silence lorsque ma curiosité pris le dessus.

- Pourquoi les Cullen ne peuvent pas venir ici ? Qu'on-t-il fait de mal ?

- Oh ! Je sais pas trop si je peux te le dire. C'est des vieilles légendes de grand-père rien d'autre.

- Vas-y ! Je serais muette comme une tombe !

- Ok ! Bon, les Cullen seraient des ennemis lointains de notre tribu, les Quileutes. Ils descendent de quelque chose que nos ancêtres ont toujours voulu repousser, anéantir. Mais, eux, ils sont différents, moins dangereux. Mais, ils ont préféré les bannir de nos terres pour que jamais il n'y ait de problèmes.

- Et, ils descendent de quoi en faites ?

- Euh… c'est vraiment qu'un tas de conneries tu sais. On dit qu'ils sont des Sang froids.

- Ah !

- T'as vu ! Des mensonges pour effrayer les enfants !

Jacob avait été vraiment gentil de trahir ses ancêtres pour ma curiosité. Des Sang froids ? Il faudrait que je fasse des recherches. Et une fois que je saurais la vérité, que ferais-je ?

Nous repartîmes à la tombée de la nuit. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, Alice était déjà là à m'attendre.

- Désolé d'avoir été longue ! Tu as beaucoup attendue ?

- Non ! Rentrons !

Une fois arrivés à la maison, je mangeais et montais dans ma chambre. J'avais besoin d'être seule pour pouvoir réfléchir à cela. Mais, la fatigue pris le dessus et je m'endormis.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais et décidais de faire quelques recherches une fois que je fus habillée. Avant, je préférais descendre pour prévenir Esmée que je n'avais pas très faim. Après cela, je remontais dans ma chambre et allumais mon ordinateur. Je commençais pas rechercher « Sang froids ». Il y avait toutes sorte de résultats. Je triais les sites et en trouvais un qui m'avait l'air d'être le bon. Il y avait des mots-clés, une sorte de définition du mot. On pouvait lire : Pâleur, Beauté, Sang, Immortalité, Force, Vitesse… Vampire.

Des vampires ! J'éteignis l'ordinateur, m'assis sur mon lit et repensais à tous ces mots jusqu'au dernier. Cela correspondait parfaitement à eux. Ils étaient beaux, très pâles. La force me rappela Emmett et sa musculature imposante. La vitesse me rappela mon rêve et les déplacements rapides d'Edward. Le sang, je ne pouvais l'expliquer, à part le fait que je ne les avaient jamais vu manger de nourriture humaine. Il fallait que je sache si c'était la vérité. Et si c'était vrai, que ferais-je ? Je m'étais beaucoup attachée à eux tous, je ne voulais pas les quitter. Peut m'importait, je ne les avais pas déranger, je ne les dérangerais peut-être pas si je leur promettais de garder cela pour moi. Edward avait-il voulu me tuer le jour de l'accident ? Etais-ce pour cela qu'il était parti ? Reviendrait-il ?

**Coucou j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours ! Donnez moi vos avis ! Bisous a tous ! Patichou.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Vision.**

**Edward**

Il ne restait plus qu'un virage avant que j'arrive enfin chez moi, après un peu moins d'une semaine loin de ma famille. Ce séjour m'avait fait beaucoup réfléchir. Si je n'arrivais pas à vivre dans la même maison que Bella, je m'en irait. J'allais essayé de prendre le dessus et d'être assez fort pour rejeter le monstre qui est en moi et me contrôler. Je garais ma voiture dans le garage à côté de celle de Rosalie et montais. J'espérais ne croiser personne, je ne voulais pas les affronter ce soir, encore un peu seul me ferait du bien. Mais, avec ma famille, c'était impossible ! Ils m'avaient sûrement entendu depuis que j'avais tourné dans le chemin menant à la maison. Ils m'attendaient tous dans le salon. J'aurais pu monter à l'étage mais non, je devais les voir.

- Edward ! Te revoilà enfin ! On s'inquiétait tous ! me lança Alice.

En disant « tous », elle incluait Bella, ce que disaient ses pensées.

- Oui, vous aussi ! Désolé d'être parti comme ça !

- L'importance c'est que tu sois revenu ! me dit Esmée en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Edward ! m'appela Alice avant de se concentrer sur ses pensées.

Je pouvais voir ce qu'elle avait vu. J'étais dans la clairière que j'aimais tant, Bella était dans mes bras, elle me souriait. Ensuite, je remarquais que sa peau était encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était et que ses yeux étaient rouges. Elle me souriait toujours et m'embrassa.

Donc, plus tard, je serais avec Bella et je l'aurais transformé. Non ! Je ne laisserais pas cette vision se réaliser, je peux changer mon avenir.

- Non ! C'est faux ! Cela n'arrivera pas !

- Je l'ai vu.

- Ca va changer ! Et s'il le faut, je partirais !

- Quoi ? On peut savoir ce que tu as vu Alice ? demanda Emmett.

Je me retournais, regardais dehors. Je les voyais dans le reflet de la fenêtre alors, je fermis mes yeux.

- Il aime Bella. Un jour, elle deviendra l'une des nôtres.

- Hé non ! Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas d'humaine ici ! Je l'avais dit ! On m'écoute jamais dans cette baraque ! Edward, t'es taré ou quoi ? Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! s'écriait Rosalie.

- Chut ! Tu vas la réveiller ! Tu veux vraiment qu'elle nous voit debout, même pas fatigués à trois heures du matin ? lui demanda Carlisle.

Rosalie quitta la pièce suivit d'Emmett. Ses pensées m'étaient destinées. Toute sorte d'insultes.

- Edward. Fais ce que tu veux mais pas d'erreur compris ?

- Oui Carlisle. Mais je ne ferais rien !

Sur ces mots, je quittais le salon et allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. J'aimais Bella. Alice l'avait vu mais pourtant mes sentiments envers elle n'avaient pas changé… ou pas encore. Demain, pendant l'heure de biologie, je verrais si elle va bien, tout en l'évitant. Je ne tiens pas à mettre fin à sa vie.

**Bella**

Je me levais tôt ce matin mais j'hésitais à quitter ma chambre. Et s'ils savaient que j'étais au courant quand je sortirais, que m'arriverait-il ? Non ! J'étais trop parano. Je devais me comporter comme si je ne savais rien. Je sortis et allais à la cuisine pour mon petit-déjeuner. Esmée n'était pas là mais le petit-déjeuner oui. C'était des tartines de confiture, de la fraise. Hum ! Je me rappelais de l'époque où j'étais chez ma grand-mère et qu'au goûter elle me faisait des tartines de confiture faite maison. C'était douloureux de repenser à ma grand-mère. Elle était morte deux ans avant mes parents. Je n'étais pas très chanceuse question famille comme pour les accidents. J'attendais dehors, assis sur les marches qu'ils sortent la voiture. Ce matin, Edward était là. Il sortit la voiture et attendit que tout le monde arrive. Je montais à l'arrière, il me regarda et dit.

- Viens devant ! Ils sont déjà partis.

- Ah !

Je m'installais côté passager et regardais la route. Il conduisait toujours aussi vite. D'un côté, j'étais contente qu'il soit revenu, preuve que je n'avais rien fait de mal. Je décidais de lui parler, pour prendre un peu de ses nouvelles.

- Bon séjour ?

- Oui

- Tu étais chez de la famille ?

- En quelque sorte.

- J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé !

- Oui, merci. Et toi ? Ca va mieux depuis l'accident ?

- Oui, j'ai dut rester un peu à l'hôpital.

- Ah !

La discussion s'arrêta. Nous étions arrivés au lycée. Je me dirigeais vers ma salle d'anglais, il était juste derrière moi. Je montais les escaliers prudemment tout en me dépêchant, on ne sait jamais que des imbéciles me refassent le même coup !

La matinée passa lentement, quelques professeurs me demandaient comment j'allais, des élèves aussi. Mike, qui m'avait pourtant vu samedi me demandais plusieurs fois si j'allais bien. Il était collant des fois , souvent… J'arrivais à la cantine, accompagnée d'un groupe impressionnant d'élèves. Allaient-ils tous manger avec nous ?

Les Cullen ne mangeaient pas, ils regardaient les murs, sans expression. Je regardais Edward, ils étaient dans la même posture que ses frères et sœurs. Quand Jessica interrompit ma rêverie.

- Hé ! Tu mates Edward Cullen ! T'as pas le temps de le regarder chez toi ?

Tout à coup, il me regarda et retournait à sa contemplation du mur.

- Hé ! Vous sortez ensemble ?

- Non ! Pourquoi ?

- T'aimerais bien hein ?

- Euh…

- J'en suis sûre !

- Bon ! Je vous laisse, je vais en cours.

J'attendais à ma place habituelle, quelques élèves étaient dans la classe. Je regardais par la fenêtre, des gouttes, des gouttes et encore des gouttes d'eau ! Le temps à Forks, pluie, brouillard, neige… pas de soleil.

- Salut !

C'était Mike qui était debout près de moi.

- Salut ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Les filles ne te l'ont pas dit ?

- Euh… non j'sais pas.

- Il y a un bal samedi prochain ! Génial, hein ?

- Euh…

- Alors je voulais savoir si tu acceptais d'être ma cavalière ?

Ah ! Je détestais danser, les bals, les fêtes en général… et surtout, je ne voulais pas lui donner des idées.

- Désolée mais je n'y vais pas !

- Hein ? Tu … Pourquoi ?

- Je pourrais pas.

- T'y vas avec Cullen ?

- Non ! Désolée ! Tu devrais inviter Jessica !

- Ok, ok !

Je soufflais une fois qu'il fut partis. Je n'avais peut-être pas été très gentille. Oh ! Il a compris au moins, espérons. Edward était assis à côté de moi, depuis combien de temps ? Avait-il assisté à la demande de Mike ?

Je le regardais et m'aperçus qu'il était déjà en train de me regarder. Je ne le lâchais pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse. Il regarda la fenêtre, ses mains sur ses cuisses. Pendant toute l'heure, j'essayais de me concentrer pour ne pas le regarder. La sonnerie sonna enfin et je sortis et fonça vers mon autre cours pour éviter Mike.

Après le sport, j'attendais à la voiture qu'il arrive, Tyler arriva.

- Coucou Bella !

- Hé !

- Tu m'accompagnes au bal ?

- Désolée, je ne pourrais pas.

- Ok ! Bonne soirée !

Edward arrivait juste derrière, me sourit et s'installa à son siège. Je fis de même et nous partîmes à la maison. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, les autres étaient déjà là. Alice était dans le salon et m'appela tandis que je montais vers ma chambre.

- Bella ! T'as entendu parler du bal ?

- Oui.

- Tu y va ?

- Non. Vous y allez ?

- Oui ! Enfin, Edward non, me dit-elle en me souriant.

- Ok ! Je monte.

J'avais finis mes devoirs et n'avais pas envie de redescendre tout de suite. J'essayais d'imaginer une façon de leur annoncer que j'avais découvert leur secret. Mais, je n'avais pas pensé que si c'était faux, qu'ils étaient vraiment humains, que ferais-je ? Ils penseront que je suis folle et puis voilà ! Je devrais peut-être en parler à l'un d'eux avant. Toute la soirée, je restais dans ma chambre, à écouter de la musique. Je ne descendais pas pour le dîner, personne ne vint me chercher non plus. Je pensais beaucoup à Edward, quelle idiote ! Il ne regardait déjà pas les autres filles alors ce n'est pas moi qui le ferait craquer ! J'étais si banale, maladroite…

Je pensais toujours à la façon de leur dire. Mais, le sommeil pris le dessus.

Je dormais, un rêve arrivait.

J'étais plongé à nouveau dans le rêve que j'avais fait. Edward essayant de m'atteindre mais le loup me protégeait. Tout à coup, tout changea. Le loup était quelques mètres plus loin à terre, sûrement mort et Edward me prenait dans ses bras, tout souriant. Puis, il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et plongea sa tête dans mon coup. Je ressentis une douleur, il me mordait, buvait mon sang, il ne s'arrêtait pas. Quand il s'arrêta enfin, je le regardais et me mit à crier, le loup revenait à la charge.

Je me réveillais, mon cœur battait fort, j'avais très chaud. Il faisait très noir dans ma chambre, je voyais à peine la lune. Je me rendormis et cette fois-ci, j'arrivais à dormir.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Invitation.

**Bella**

Lorsque je me réveillais, je m'habillais puis descendis les escaliers prudemment. Je mangeais mon bol de céréales et vis que je m'étais levée très tôt. Esmée n'était pas dans la cuisine. J'entendis du bruit dans le salon, j'entrais et aperçus Emmett qui jouait à la console avec Jasper. Ils jouaient à un jeu de course et c'était sûrement Emmett qui gagnait vu ces cris de victoire, ces phrases comme, « Ah ! L'invincible Emmett ! Qui peut me battre ? Personne ! ». Ensuite, Jasper sortit et grimpais les escaliers. Emmett me sourit et dit.

- Coucou ! Bien dormit ?

- Oui !

- Tu veux jouer ? Ils en ont marre de perdre !

- Non merci ! Je suis nulle aux jeux.

- Tu sais conduire au fait ?

- Bien sûr mais on ne me laisse pas toucher un volant ici !

- Ah ! Peut-être que comme t'es trop maladroite ils tiennent à leurs voitures.

- N'importe quoi ! lui lançais-je en grimaçant.

Je sortis du salon, il rigolait de sa blague. Je savais comme même conduire ! Je ne suis pas aussi maladroite ! Je descendis encore et atterris au rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait un superbe piano noir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je sortis et attendais sur les marches. Il faisait bon dehors, mais pas assez pour que le soleil ne se montre !

Lorsqu'ils étaient prêts, nous montâmes en voiture, moi avec Alice et Edward et les autres avec Rosalie et allâmes au lycée. Dans la voiture, Alice me parlait de la robe qu'elle allait porter. Elle me disait que si je changeais d'avis, elle me trouverait une robe mais je lui dis que ce n'était pas la peine. Je regardais Edward de temps en temps, il regardait la route et était toujours aussi beau.

Nous arrivâmes, je descendis et marchais en direction de mon cours. Quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler.

- Bella !

Je me retournais et vis Edward qui marchait dans ma direction. Je l'attendais tout en repensant au rêve de cette nuit. Il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un.

- Oui ?

- Euh… excuse moi de t'embêter avec ça mais… si tu veux aller au bal, je veux bien t'accompagner.

Edward m'accompagnant au bal ! Jessica serait verte de jalousie ! Mais, j'avais dit à Mike que je n'irais pas et je ne voulais toujours pas y aller.

- Merci mais je n'irais pas.

- Je pourrais te tenir compagnie si tu veux.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour pas que tu sois seule, je sais pas on pourrait faire… ce que tu veux.

- Merci ! J'y penserais.

Ensuite, je repartais vers mon cours, déboussolée. Il était si beau, il pourrait choisir n'importe quelle fille mais c'est moi qu'il a élu comme celle qui l'accompagnerait. Je me retournais, il était toujours au même endroit, il me regardait. J'arrivais enfin à mon cour, Mike me regardait tristement, Angela me sourit.

A la fin du cour, Angela m'attendait. Elle m'annonça que Jessica et elle sortait se soir et elle m'invitait. Elle voulait se trouver une robe pour le bal, se faire un film et aller au restaurant. J'acceptais, j'avais vraiment besoin de sortir de cette ville avant que je n'explose ! Mais il fallait comme même que je prévienne. Alors pendant le midi, je me décidais d'aller à leur table, au fond de la cantine mais en entrant, personne. Il faudrait que j'appelle Esmée alors. Je regardais partout en espérant les trouver mais rien !

Quand Jessica me lança un coup de coude et me dit.

- Edward arrive ! Il va manger avec nous peut-être ! Super !

Il venait vers notre table en regardant par terre, il était vraiment beau ! Jessica s'agitait nerveusement sur sa chaise jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive près de nous.

- Bonjour ! Mes frères et sœurs n'ont pas très faim ce midi, je peux vous emprunter Bella pour le repas ?

Moi ? Seule avec lui ? Je pourrais peut-être lui parler de ce que je sais sur eux, nous n'étions pas seuls, au cas où ça tournerait mal.

C'est Jessica qui répondit, comme si c'était elle qui devait donner la permission pour ce que je faisais.

- Oui ! Bon appétit Edward ! A tout à l'heure Bella !

- A tout à l'heure ! lui lançais-je avant de partir à une table en compagnie d'Edward.

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de manger avec moi, elle ne t'a même pas laisser le temps de répondre !

- Non, c'est bon !

Je commençais à manger ma salade de concombre, seule chose à peu près comestible sur mon plateau.

- Ce soir, je sors avec les filles. Tu pourras prévenir Esmée ?

- Aucun problème ! Je les ais entendu dire qu'elles voulaient se trouver une robe pour le bal, tu as changé d'avis ?

- Non ! J'ai besoin de sortir un peu. Je n'ai pas quitté Forks depuis mon arrivée !

- Oui, je comprends.

Est-ce que je lui en parlais tout de suite ou j'attendais ce soir ? Je risquerais de le mettre en colère ou pire, il pourrait me tuer pour éviter que je ne le dise à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu penses à quoi ? Tu as l'air concentré ?

- Oh, rien d'important. Comment tes parents sont morts ?

- Maladie.

- Désolée. Tu ne manges pas ?

- Non, finalement je n'ai plus faim !

- Sortons si tu veux !

- Non ! Manges, je peux attendre.

Pendant que je mangeais, il me regardait. Je n'aimais pas trop que l'on me regarde lorsque j'étais en train de manger. Une fois mon repas terminé, nous nous levâmes et quittâmes la cantine. Tout le monde nous regardaient, c'était assez gênant. Nous allions à notre cours de biologie dans le silence, suivis par des centaines de regards. Une fois en classe, je m'assis et attendais que le cour commence, Edward me regardait toujours. Mike passait, il était triste et cette fois-ci, il ne vint pas à ma table. Le cours passa lentement, le prof ne faisait que de parler.

A la fin de l'heure, Edward m'attendait, souriant. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à mon cours de sport, Mike nous passa devant, se retourna et regarda Edward.

- Oh ! Il me déteste ! me dit-il.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Ca se voit ! Bon, je te laisse. Je ne t'attends pas après les cours ?

- Non, on pars directement. Salut !

- A ce soir ! lança-t-il avant de se diriger vers les bâtiments de cours.

L'heure de sport était brutale ! Je tombais plusieurs fois, fis un croche-pied non voulu à Mike… Je déteste le sport ! Après ce cours remplis d'épreuves de survie, je me changeais et sortis rapidement, Mike ne m'avait pas encore parler depuis le repas. J'attendais à la voiture de Jessica et me souvins de ce midi. Elle voudrait que je lui fasse un compte-rendu détaillé de ce midi. Finalement, je n'avais plus très envie de sortir avec elles ! Mais non, il fallait que je prenne l'air !

Une fois que nous étions toutes présentes, nous quittâmes la ville rapidement et nous étions enfin libre de Forks !

J'avais eu raison, Jessica voulait tout savoir ! Mais, Angela changea rapidement de sujet, merci beaucoup !

Nous arrivâmes après un petit bout de trajet, c'était une jolie ville. Et, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, le soleil venait d'arriver. Je devrais quitter la ville plus souvent ! Ou, c'était seulement un hasard !

Nous trouvâmes une boutique de vêtements, je décidais de m'acheter quelques vêtements pour remplacer les robes en soie qui traînaient dans mon placard. Les filles se trouvèrent une robe, rouge avec un décolleté plongeant pour Jessica et une bleu turquoise pour Angela. Une fois notre petit shopping terminé, nous allions au cinéma. Mais, l'histoire ne semblait pas très intéressante, un couple qui essaye de survivre parmi la maladie, les tempêtes… Alors, je trouvais une excuse pour échapper à ce navet en leur disant que je voulais trouver quelques livres.

Je trouvais vite ce que je cherchais, acheta deux livres qui me semblaient pas mal et sortis. Il restait encore une bonne heure de film, alors je décidais de visiter un peu la ville. Le centre ville n'était pas très grand car j'arrivais vers les usines, entrepôts… Je cherchais une route pour retourner au cinéma mais, j'avais dût m'aventurer trop loin.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, j'entendais à nouveau les voitures, je ne devais plus être très loin. Quand j'aperçus une bande qui s'occupait à boire tout en rigolant assez fort. Ils étaient sur le chemin et je ne savais pas si je devais faire demi-tour ou si je ne craignais rien et pouvais passer sans déranger. Je traversais pour atteindre l'autre trottoir, je pouvais toujours essayer. Je marchais calmement, sans bruit pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur moi. Mais, l'un d'eux me repéra et me montra du doigt. Après ça, toute la bande me regardait en souriant, l'un d'eux se léchait les babines. Celui qui m'avait repéré s'approcha et c'est là que je fis demi-tour. J'essayais d'accélérer mais, je trébuchais et me retrouvais à terre. Je me relevais aussi vite que je pus, me retournais et vis qu'il était de plus en plus près. Les autres, commençaient à nous suivre. C'était le fin, je ne savais pas encore ce qu'il me ferait mais j'allais le regretter ça c'était sûr ! Je continuais d'avancer, ne pas s'arrêter surtout ! Je retrouverais bien la route et là, ils ne pourraient pas me faire de mal ! Mais là, j'avais dût louper la bonne rue parce que je me retrouvais face à une usine, aucune issue possible. Je me retournais, trop tard, ils étaient déjà là ! Je voulais crier, impossible, la peur s'était installée au plus profond en moi. J'essayerai de les achever, au moins un. Ils s'approchaient doucement maintenant, profitant de la vue d'une victime seule, apeurée face à cinq brutes. C'était la fin !

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! La suite n'arrivera pas avant un bout de temps ! Je pars samedi 5 mars pour l'Espagne et je ne reviendrais que samedi 12 mars et, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me connecter le week-end. Je répondrais à vos reviews à mon retour ! Merci à tous de lire ma fiction ! Bisous à tous ! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Révélation.

**Bella**

Ils s'approchaient de plus en plus, souriant. Celui qui m'avait repéré était en tête du groupe et commençais à me toucher. « Crie ! », me dit une petite voix à l'intérieur de moi. « Défend toi ! Survie ! ». Je ne pouvais obéir. Au moindre mouvement, ce serait vraiment finit pour moi.

Quand soudain, j'entendis l'un d'eux dire « On se tire ! Ya quelqu'un qu'arrive. Grouille toi ! ». Mais, il n'écoutait pas, trop occupé à savourer ce moment de gloire, il me caressait le visage, j'étais figée, je ne pouvais plus rien faire.

Quand mon sauveur arriva. Je n'avais pas encore deviné qui c'était, ça pouvait bien être un travailleur ou un habitant du coin. Mais, j'entendis sa voix et je savais déjà que j'étais sauvé. Mais, ils étaient cinq.

- Dégagez avant que je me fâche !

- Tu te crois où gamin ? Tu me fais pas peur ! lança le type qui me touchait il y a deux minutes.

- Viens Bella !

- Reste ici ma beauté !

J'essayais de rejoindre Edward mais le type m'en empêcha, il me prit par le bras, avec une telle force que je commençais à avoir mal.

- Lâche-la ! Sinon…

Il me regarda et ne continua pas sa phrase.

- Sinon quoi ? T'appelles papa ?

Edward les regarda, un bruit sourd retentit, une sorte de grognement. Était-ce lui qui avait fait ce bruit ?

Après cela, les quatre autres déguerpirent en courant mais, celui qui me tordait le bras était encore là. Edward s'approcha, le prit par le col, le plaqua contre le mur et le laissa tomber à terre. Ensuite, il me prit la main, la sienne était très froide, son contact me réconforta, il n'avait rien, moi non plus.

Nous partîmes jusqu'à la voiture assez rapidement, il me tirait presque. Une fois arrivée à la voiture, je retrouvais le bruit de la ville et ma peur disparue aussitôt ! Sa voiture était garée devant la boutique de livre que j'avais visité tout à l'heure. Nous montâmes en voiture et en quelques minutes, nous quittâmes la ville.

- Tu vas bien ? Rien de cassé ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

- Non, je vais bien. Merci ! Comment ça se fait que tu étais en ville ? Tu savais que j'allais à Portland ?

- Euh… Non, mais tu m'as donné envie de sortir un peu de Forks. Et puis, il fallait mieux que je sorte aujourd'hui sinon, je sais pas ce qu'il t'aurais arrivé !

- Merci ! Oh ! J'ai oublié les filles ! Je devais manger avec elles ! Ma veste est dans leur voiture !

- Préviens les tout de suite avant qu'elles ne s'inquiètent !

J'appelais Angela pour lui dire que j'allais bien et que j'avais rencontré Edward en ville et que nous repartions à la maison en m'excusant encore de les laisser en plan ce soir. Ensuite, je regardais Edward, il avait l'air furieux, il était concentré sur la route mais, il était toujours aussi beau. Quelle idiote ! J'avais pris ma décision, ce soir, j'irais le voir et c'est à lui que je raconterais ce que je savais. En attendant, je me mis à lui parler pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

- Ca va ? Encore merci pour tout à l'heure, il aurait pût t'arriver quelque chose tu sais.

- Oui je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. C'est plutôt toi qui devrait être mal ! Ces types sont dangereux et toi, tu ne fais rien ! Tu n'allais pas te laisser faire comme même ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non mais ils étaient cinq, je n'aurais jamais pût m'en sortir si tu n'étais pas venu.

Je lui souris en guise de remerciement, il me rendit mon sourire et mon cœur s'affola. Il était parfait.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à la maison, il gara la voiture au garage et nous montâmes à l'étage.

- Il faudrait mieux que tu ailles manger, je vais parler à Carlisle. Bonne nuit ! me dit-il tout en me souriant avant de monter à l'étage.

J'entrais dans la cuisine, Esmée était là et attendais que mon repas finisse de cuir. Elle me vit et me sourit. Comment une femme comme elle pouvait être considérée comme un monstre ? Elle était tout le contraire !

Elle me servit une assiette de pâtes avec un morceau de viande, c'était une très bonne cuisinière ! Une fois mon assiette terminée, je montais à l'étage après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Esmée. J'allais dans ma chambre pour poser mon sac, pris mes affaires de toilettes et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour me rafraichir un peu et me laver les dents. Ensuite, je retournais à ma chambre pour me mettre en pyjama et sortais. Je marchais silencieusement dans le couloir en direction de sa chambre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, la seule chambre que je connaissais était celle d'Alice et Jasper. J'étais enfin devant la porte, je frappais doucement, attendais que la porte s'ouvre et le vis enfin. Il me fit entrer en silence et je découvris sa chambre. Elle était plus petite que celle d'Alice mais très bien décorée. Il y avait tout un mur de CD et livres. Il y avait une télévision et une chaîne hifi mais, je ne voyais pas de lit, juste une simple banquette. Je me retournais et voyais qu'il me regardait.

- Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-il.

- J'ai un truc à te dire mais j'ai peur de ta réaction.

- Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- En fait, ça concerne toute ta famille. J'étais à la Push samedi et un indien a dit que vous ne pouviez venir ici donc j'ai voulu en savoir plus et l'un d'eux m'a raconté les légendes des Quileutes.

- Quel rapport avec nous ? dit-il toujours aussi calme.

- Il m'a expliqué que vous ne pouviez venir sur leur territoire parce que vous êtes un clan ennemi des Quileutes. Il a dit que vous étiez des Sang froids. Après, j'ai fait des recherches, tout correspondait : le froid, la force, la vitesse, la beauté, vous ne mangez pas de nourriture humaine…

- Donc ? Conclusion ?

- Eh bien, j'en ai conclut que vous êtes des…

Le mot ne voulait pas sortir, j'avais vraiment peur de sa réaction. Je soufflais un coup mais lui dit.

- Vampires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens là ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fais de vivre avec des vampires ? Tu as peur ?

- Non, je me fiche de ce que vous êtes. Je n'ai pas peur de vous, vous ne me faîtes pas de mal et je ne vous dérange pas !

- Tu te fiche de vivre avec des monstres qui se nourrissent de sang ?

- Oui. Mais, vous vous nourrissez vraiment de sang humain ?

- Pourquoi ça changerais quelque chose ?

- Non, mais je voudrais savoir une chose, c'est difficile pour vous de vivre en ma compagnie ?

- En fait, nous ne buvons pas de sang humain, juste du sang animal. Mais, ce n'est plus difficile pour nous, nous suivons un régime «végétarien» et nous tenons mais pour certain, c'est difficile parce que des fois, l'odeur d'un humain est trop forte et nous devons nous contrôler pour que personne ne devine ce que nous sommes. Mais toi, tu es trop observatrice ! Tu as deviné très vite !

- Est-ce que c'est difficile pour quelqu'un de ta famille de vivre en ma compagnie ?

Il se retourna rapidement, plus vite qu'un humain ne le ferait et poursuivit.

- Tu ne poses pas trop de problème mais pour moi, ton odeur est plus délicieuse que celle de n'importe quel autre humain ! Mais, je réussis à me contrôler, tu ne crains rien. Bien sûr, je reste tout de même un danger pour toi.

- Je m'en fiche ! Je vous aime tous, je ne veux pas vous quitter ! Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour vous rendre la vie plus facile !

- Tu n'as pas grand-chose à faire. Nous te demandons juste de ne rien dire à personne de notre secret, compris ? me dit-il en se retournant, me dévoilant un immense sourire.

- Bien sûr !

- Il faut que l'on descende, les autres veulent te parler.

- Comment ils le savent ?

- Notre ouïe est très développé. Ainsi que notre odorat. Et, certains d'entre nous ont des dons.

- Ah bon ? Qui ça ? Quel genre de don ?

- Jasper peut contrôler les émotions, Alice peut lire l'avenir et moi, je peux lire dans les pensées.

- Oh ! Euh… Tu peux lire ceux de tout monde ou…

- Non ! Seulement toi échappe à mon don.

- Ouf ! lui lançais-je en souriant.

Il me rendit mon sourire, il était magnifique. Même s'il se qualifiait de monstre buveur de sang, je n'en croyais rien. Tout ce que je voyais en lui, en sa famille, c'était ma nouvelle famille, des personnes sympathiques, aimantes… Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à découvrir ce qu'ils pensaient faire de moi, maintenant que je faisais partie du secret.

**Votre avis ? Désolé du retard, la suite arrivera plus vite ! Bisous à tous ! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Bienvenue dans la famille !

**Bella**

Edward et moi arrivâmes au salon, tout le monde était assis dans le grand fauteuil, ils me regardaient tous. Je m'assis dans le canapé, juste à côté d'Edward et Carlisle se leva et se mit à parler.

- Bella, maintenant que tu sais que nous sommes des… vampires, il va falloir nous promettre de ne jamais le dire à personne.

- Oui, je vous le promet ! Je garde ça pour moi.

- Sinon, quiiiick ! dit Emmett en rigolant.

- Non, Emmett ! Donc, je savais qu'en adoptant une humaine parmi nous, ce ne serait pas facile, il y aurait quelques difficultés. Mais, nous sommes tombés sur toi, une humaine très observatrice ! Aussi, cela nous permet d'être un peu plus humain ! Bien sûr, nous n'allons pas faire semblant de nous nourrir… Mais bon, côtoyer la vie humaine permet de nous contrôler plus rapidement !

- Oui, je suis d'accord. Et je tiens à vous dire que je ferais tout mon possible pour vous rendre la vie simple !

- Oh ! Tu n'es pas difficile ! Tu es très agréable ! me dit Esmée en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Bon ! Bienvenue parmi nous Bella ! me lança Carlisle en me souriant.

- Merci !

Après cela, ils reprirent tous leurs occupations. Ca avait été plus facile que je ne l'avais pensé ! Personne n'avait été désagréable, tout le monde même Rosalie m'avait sourit ! Edward descendit au rez-de-chaussée et moi, je montais à l'étage pour me coucher. Mais, Rosalie m'attendait en haut et pour la première fois, elle me parla.

- Bonne nuit Bella ! Demain, nous n'allons pas en cour. Carlisle t'amènera si tu souhaite y aller ou tu peux rester là. Nous sommes censés être en randonnée à chaque fois qu'il y a du soleil. On pourra dire que tu y était !

- Oui merci ! Bonne nuit à toi aussi ! Euh… je croyais que tu me détestais au début.

- Moi ! Non ! Je ne te connaissais pas trop et puis une humaine parmi nous, j'avais un peu peur des conséquences rien d'autre. Mais, je vais t'apprendre un nouveau petit truc sur nous, nous ne dormons jamais !

- Jamais ! Vous n'êtes pas fatigués ?

- Non ! Mais toi, tu devrais bientôt te coucher ! Bonne nuit !

J'entrais dans ma chambre encore un peu choquée. Elle m'avait parlé, elle m'appréciait ! Je me sentais vraiment bien ici. Je ne voulais pas partir.

Demain, j'irais comme même en cours, histoire de les laisser un peu vivre naturellement. Je me couchais en repensant à cette soirée qui avait mal commencée pour terminée par un accueil chaleureux de la part de la famille Cullen, ma famille vampirique. Je me couchais et dormis aussitôt.

Ce matin, nous étions mardi, la semaine venait juste de commencer que je voulais déjà être en week-end ! Pour la première fois, ce fut le soleil qui me réveillait. Enfin un peu de soleil à Forks ! Pour cette journée, je décidais de me trouver quelque chose d'estival à me mettre lorsque je découvris une robe bleu turquoise arrivant au genou qui traînait au bout de mon lit. Cela correspondait à ce que je cherchais mais, je n'aimais pas trop les robes et surtout pas pour le lycée. Ici, Mike, Eric, Tyler croiraient que cette robe leur est destinée. Je préférais prendre un jean et un simple T-shirt.

Une fois prête, je descendis à la cuisine pour mon petit déjeuner, une salade de fruits et attendais en bas que quelqu'un me conduise en cours.

J'attendais sur les marches depuis maintenant cinq minutes lorsque je sentis quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me retournais et découvris Edward. Il portait une simple chemise blanche qui dévoilait des bras beaucoup plus musclés que je ne le pensais. Et, pour accompagner le tout, son visage, toujours aussi ravissant. Je le regardait depuis un bout de temps, il devait se demander ce que j'avais alors il se mit à parler.

- Belle journée !

- Oui, le soleil m'a manqué ! Mais, tu ne peux pas aller en cours aujourd'hui, pourquoi ? Si tu sors tu risque d'être brûler ou autre chose de ce genre ?

- Non ! Ce sont des légendes ! En fait, nous pouvons sortir mais, pas en public. Si j'arrivais au lycée un jour de plein soleil, je crois que tout le monde devinerait qu'il y a un truc qui cloche chez nous.

- Ah ! De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Je te montrerais si tu veux.

- Ok ! Ce soir !

- En attendant, il est l'heure que tu ailles en cours ! Bonne journée !

Carlisle m'attendait dans sa voiture, les vitres étaient teintées ce qui leur permettait de rouler sans se faire remarquer. Carlisle me souriait mais ne parlait pas. Il conduisait prudemment, pas aussi vite qu'Edward.

La journée passa lentement. J'aurais dût rester à la maison ! Cette après-midi, je décidais de sécher les cours, ce n'était pas si grave ! Comme ça, je pourrais profiter un peu du soleil ! Donc, après le repas, je partais vers le parking et Mike me suivit.

- Hé ! Tu vas pas en cours ?

- Non. Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je vais rentrer.

- Comment tu vas faire ? Ils sont tous partis en randonnée.

- Esmée est restée à la maison ce matin. Je vais lui demander de venir.

- Si tu veux, je peux te ramener !

- Non, merci. Tu devrais plutôt aller en cours !

- A demain !

Je lui fis un coucou de la main puis marchais vers le parking. La Volvo était déjà là. J'ouvris la portière et m'assis avant de regarder le conducteur. C'était Edward !

- Alors, on sèche les cours ?

- C'est pas ce que tu es en train de faire toi aussi ?

- Oui, mais pour une autre raison que toi !

- Je voulais profiter un peu du beau temps.

- Quelle raison pour sécher !

- Et puis, tu pourras me montrer comment tu es au soleil !

- Allons-y !

Nous partîmes du lycée et prîmes le chemin de la maison mais, au lieu de tourner là où il fallait pour arriver à la maison, nous continuâmes tout droit pendant une dizaine de minutes et tournâmes sur une impasse. Il s'arrêta, me regarda en souriant et me dit.

- Il va falloir marcher un peu !

- C'est loin ?

- Tu verras !

Nous marchions déjà depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, j'essayais de ne pas tomber ou de ne pas me blesser mais de temps en temps, je regardais Edward et, je trébuchais ! Avec lui à mes côtés, j'avais du mal à ma concentrer.

- Au moins aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas mentis au lycée, j'aurais bien été en randonnée !

- Oui, c'est sûr ! lui répondis-je un peu essoufflée. Il marchait très vite, j'essayais de ne pas le perdre de vue.

- Ca va ?

- Oui oui, continuons !

- Il nous reste encore un bout à faire. Je vais accélérer la marche.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais, s'il trouvait que ça n'allait pas assez vite pour lui, moi, je voulais qu'on ralentisse !

Soudain, il me mit sur son dos puis partit comme une flèche ! C'était incroyable à la vitesse à la laquelle nous allions ! Le paysage tout autour était presque flou. Mais moi, je craignais les arbres, branches… Seulement cinq minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes enfin à destination. Nous étions encore dans la partie sombre de la forêt mais quelques mètres plus loin, il y avait le soleil ! J'avais la tête qui tournait un peu après cette course ! Je m'assis et quand je relevais la tête, il n'était plus à côté de moi. Il se trouvait dans la zone ensoleillée, une petite clairière, il me tournait le dos. Je me levais pour le rejoindre et c'est à ce moment qu'il se retourna. Sa peau brillait ! Il était sublime ! On aurait dit un diamant laissé à la lumière. Il ne me regardait pas, il fixait le sol comme s'il avait honte de lui. Alors, pour le rassurer, je m'approchais doucement et lui dis.

- Mais tu es magnifique !

- Tu parle ! Je suis un monstre, rien d'autre ! Tu crois que si je me baladais dans la rue on me dirait que je suis magnifique ? Non ! Les gens partiraient en courant Bella ! Mais toi, tu n'as peur de rien ! Tu es là, avec moi, un vampire, un monstre et tu ne crains rien !

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche en moi ?

- Peut-être, je ne sais pas trop.

Puis, il se remit à sourire et s'assit. Il ferma les paupières et souriait toujours, il profitait du soleil !

- Assieds-toi à côté de moi Bella ! Profite du soleil, ça ne durera pas !

- Demain, tu retournes en cours ?

- Non, encore du soleil ! Je serais de retour vendredi peut-être ou lundi.

- Demain, il faudrait comme même que j'aille en cours.

- Comme tu veux !

Il rouvrit ses yeux, me regarda longuement puis s'allongea. Il était parfait, trop parfait pour moi ! Mais, pour le moment, je me fichais de cela et m'allongea près de lui.

- Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Oui, quand je veux être un peu seul, quand il y a du soleil…

Je fermais mes yeux et laissais le soleil me réchauffer. Le soleil m'avait manqué ! Nous restâmes ici pendant toute l'après-midi. C'est une fois que je ne voyais plus le soleil que je me demandais vraiment quelle heure il était. Cette journée en sa compagnie avait passé très vite !

- On rentre ? me dit-il, debout.

- Oui !

Il me tend la main et m'aida à me relever. C'était un magnifique endroit ! La flore rendait ce lieu magique !

- C'est vraiment très joli ici !

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi !

Pour le chemin du retour, il décida de me remettre sur son dos pour aller plus vite. Cette fois-ci, je fermais les yeux en espérant que ça aille mieux. Une fois arrivés à la voiture, nous repartîmes avec jusqu'à la maison.

Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes après, Emmett et Jasper dans la salon, Alice et Rosalie était sûrement à l'étage. Esmée était dans la cuisine et quand je passais devant, elle m'appela pour mon repas. C'était une salade de pomme de terre. J'aimais ces genres de repas frais, c'était délicieux ! Je ne savais pas où Edward était partit, sûrement dans sa chambre. Après mon repas terminé, je montais dans ma chambre mais Rosalie et Alice m'appelaient. Elles voulaient me faire essayer des robes.

- S'il te plaît ! On va s'amuser !

- Ce week-end. Je suis fatiguée !

- Ok ! Mais, j'ai bonne mémoire, je n'oublierais pas !

- Bonne soirée les filles !

- Bonne nuit Bella ! me lança Rosalie en souriant.

J'étais assez fatiguée, c'était vrai. Avant, j'allumais mon portable et vis quatre appels de Mike. Il ne pouvait pas me laisser tranquille ! Il était neuf heures quand je m'endormis.

Cette nuit, je fis un rêve de la clairière. Edward était là avec moi, puis il me prit soudain dans ses bras et m'embrassa. Quelques minutes après, nous étions dans ma chambre, je dormais et il était là à me regarder. C'est à ce moment que je me réveillais et vis Edward. Je rêvais encore ?

**Désolé du retard ! Voilà la suite ! Votre avis ? Bisous à toutes et tous ! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Questions. 

**Bella**

Ce n'était pas possible, j'étais sûre d'être réveillée.

- Edward ? C'est toi ?

- Oui. Désolé de te réveiller.

- Non. Je ne dormais plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'avais envie de te regarder dormir. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas dormis, rêvé…

- Tu viens souvent me voir dormir ou c'est la première fois ?

- Euh…

Il me sourit puis parla.

- Depuis que je suis revenu de mon séjour chez des amis, tous les soirs, je viens te voir dormir. Et puis, tu parles aussi pendant ton sommeil. Tu le sais ?

- Ah ! Oui, ma mère me le disait. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Tu parles de tes parents, ils te manquent. Tu te plains de Forks. Mais aussi, tu dis mon prénom.

- Oh non !

- Ce n'est pas grave !

Puis, après un petit moment, il me fit basculer contre lui et je me retrouvais contre son torse froid. Quand il vit qu'il était trop froid pour moi, il me lâcha et sortit de ma chambre. Dix secondes après, il était à nouveau là avec un de ses pull qu'il me tendit.

- Merci !

Puis, je le mis. Il y avait son odeur, en plus concentré que quand il me parlait… Une fois que je portais son pull, il me reprit dans ses bras et me souriait. Même dans le noir, je pouvais voir son sourire, ses dents étaient tellement blanches !

- Tu as quel âge Bella ?

- J'ai dix-sept ans. Et toi ?

- Dix-sept ans.

- Ton vrai âge !

- Ah ! Je suis né le 20 juin 1901, je suis un peu vieux, me dit-il avec son petit sourire que j'aimais tant.

- Pour être vieux, tu l'es ! Tu as 110 ans ! On ne dirait pas !

- Carlisle est beaucoup plus vieux. C'est un peu difficile pour lui de calculer parce que ce n'est qu'une date approximative. Il aurait environ 370 ans.

- Ouah !

- Oui. Tu habitais où avec tes parents ?

- A Phoenix. J'ai passé ma vie là-bas.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi le soleil te manque tant !

- Eh oui !

Nous nous regardâmes un long moment. Le sentir près de moi me fit le plus plaisir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressentait pour moi mais ce soir, tout ce qui importait c'est que j'étais avec lui.

- Tu devrais dormir Bella puisque toi, tu vas en cours demain !

- Oui ! Bonne nuit Edward !

- Bonne nuit Bella ! me dit-il en me serrant un peu plus et en m'embrassant le front.

- Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait répondre mais j'espérais que ce serait oui. C'est ainsi que sans réponse il s'allongea dans mon lit et me pris dans ses bras prenant soin de laisser de la couverture entre nous deux pour que je n'ai pas froid cette nuit. Je posais ma tête sur son torse et m'endormis profondément.

Ce matin, lorsque je me réveillais, la première chose que je voyais fus le visage d'Edward. Il était magnifique ! Je lui fis un grand sourire quand je pensais à la tête que je devais avoir en ce moment.

- Bonjour ! Tu as bien dormis ? Tu sais, tu es très belle quand tu te réveilles ! me dit-il d'une vois très séduisante.

- Hum et toi ?

- Euh… J'ai passé une bonne nuit mais je n'ai pas pût m'endormir !

Puis, il se mit à rire. Tout en lui me plaisait.

- Je vais me préparer !

- D'accord !

Il me laissa seule dans ma chambre et je m'habillais d'une chemise bleue et d'un jean. Le soleil était encore là aujourd'hui !

J'étais de très bonne humeur ce matin ! Je n'arrêtais pas de sourire. Esmée m'avait préparé du pain perdu, délicieux ! J'adorais sa cuisine, c'était une vraie chef ! Alors, je décidais de lui dire.

- Esmée, vous êtes une vraie cuistot ! Vos repas sont délicieux ! Depuis que je suis ici, je me régale !

- Oh ! Merci ma belle, me dit-elle en me serrant dans mes bras.

Aujourd'hui, ce fut Edward qui m'amena au lycée. Dans la voiture, il me posa toute sorte de question me concernant. La journée passa vite. J'étais en cours et le midi, je profitais du temps pour manger aux tables en plein air. Jessica et Angela me demandaient si je n'avais toujours pas changé d'avais pour samedi prochain et je leur dit que non. Je ne savais pas encore si je voulais y aller en compagnie d'Edward ou rester à la maison et éviter une soirée où il faudrait danser…

L'après-midi passa plus lentement. Mon compagnon de table en biologie n'étant pas là, je devais passer tout le cours seule. En sport, j'avais causé un véritable chaos ! Mike avait été un peu trop près et, il s'était pris un coup de raquette en pleine figure. Résultat, il avait un œil un peu fermé. En espérant qu'il aille mieux pour la bal ou sinon Jessica me tuerait de lui avoir blesser son cavalier de bal ! Une fois le sport terminé, je me changeais très rapidement et fonçais vers la voiture où Edward m'attendait. Il me proposait de retourner à la clairière demain soir, j'acceptais sans hésiter !

Ce soir, je me couchais tôt. Edward m'annonça qu'il me laissait dormir tranquille parce que il avait besoin de chasser un peu. Il m'embrassa le front avant de partir vers la forêt. Je ne savais pas trop si j'étais avec lui ou non mais, j'aimerais plus que tout être celle qu'il aime !

La journée était passée très vite. J'étais tellement pressée de retrouver Edward après les cours que, une fois le cours terminé, je me changeais si vite que je mis mon maillot à l'envers et dût le remettre à l'endroit ce qui me faisait perdre du temps ! Une fois changée, je me dépêchais pour éviter Mike, il ne ferait que me retarder ! Une fois sur le parking, je ralentissais un peu et me mis à sourire lorsque je vis sa voiture. Je montais et fus accueillis par ce sourire que j'aimais tant. Il portait un T-shirt et un jean, magnifique !

Nous roulions en direction de la clairière, il me posait quelques questions me concernant, je lui répondis le plus vite possible pour éviter de l'ennuyer mais, il voulait toujours en savoir plus !

Il était cinq heures et demi lorsque nous arrivâmes au bout de notre chemin en voiture.

- Nous allons marcher un peu, nous avons le temps !

- Euh… si tu veux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a après ?

- Tu es trop curieuse ! Tu verras !

Sur ce, nous nous mîmes en marche vers la clairière, traînant sur le chemin, ce qui me fit plaisir. Pas besoin de galoper, nous avions le temps comme il avait dit. Après un bon moment de marche, je décidais de jeter un coup d'œil à mon portable pour vérifier l'heure, il était sept heures moins le quart. Nous avions marché tant que ça ! Il vit que je regardais l'heure et s'approcha de moi.

- Grimpe ! On est presque arrivé !

Je montais sur son dos et nous partîmes à toute vitesse ! Deux minutes plus tard, nous étions presque arrivés à la clairière. La soleil s'était couché et nous nous retrouvions dans le noir, seule la lune nous éclairait faiblement.

- Voilà ! Bon, ne bouge pas ! J'ai une petite surprise pour toi. Je reviens. Ferme tes yeux !

- Euh…

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà partit. Alors, je fis ce qu'il voulait et fermais les yeux. Je n'étais pas totalement sereine ici, dans les bois sombres. Mais, j'avais à peine le temps de m'inquiéter qu'une main me tenait le bras et il m'ordonna d'avancer doucement.

Nous devions être enfin arrivés puisque nous ne marchions plus. Il me lâcha le bras et me dit :

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant !

J'ouvrais mes yeux et fus ébahis en découvrant la clairière. Les arbres étaient ornés de guirlandes électriques couleur or et de nœud papillon blanc. Au sol, il y avait une nappe avec un petit dîner pour moi. L'herbe tout autour était éclairée elle aussi par des guirlandes électriques argentées mais, il y en avait que très peu. Pour finir, Edward se tenait devant moi, au milieu de ce spectacle. C'était magnifique !

- Je tenais à te faire une petite surprise pour ta bienvenue parmi nous.

- Oh ! Merci !

Je courais vers lui et le pris dans mes bras mais, je n'avais pas pensé qu'il était dur comme la roche et je me fis un peu mal. Sur le coup, je me mis à pleurer en silence, j'étais vraiment heureuse !

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Oh si ! Je suis si heureuse en ce moment ! Tout ce qu'il me manque c'est mes parents. Mais, je vous aime tant vous aussi !

- Désolé !

- Tu n'y est pour rien ! Encore merci pour tout Edward !

Comme seule réponse, j'eus droit à un sourire. Sur le moment, je pensais que je pouvais l'embrasser, j'aurais comme excuse le fait que c'était en guise de remerciement mais, je ne savais pas ce qu'il dirait.

Après cela, nous enfin moi, je me mis à manger, lui me regardant et me parlant… C'était très bon, c'était une salade de riz avec un gâteau au chocolat mais mini format !

- C'était délicieux Edward ! Qui a fait le gâteau ?

- Euh… La recette c'est moi qui l'ai choisis mais j'ai été aidé d'Esmée bien sûr !

- Trop bon, lui dis-je en mangeant un bout de son gâteau. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée avec toi.

- Moi aussi ! On rentre ?

Il se leva et je fis de même. Il commença à quitter la clairière en laissant tout ici.

- On ne range pas ?

- Laisse ! Je ferais ça pendant que tu dormiras !

Donc, il ne dormirait pas avec moi ! Peut-être viendrait-il après.

Nous arrivâmes à la maison aux environs de dix heures et j'allais directement à ma chambre. Je me changeais et allais me coucher. Je ne savais toujours pas si nous étions ensemble !

Dans la nuit, je sentis Edward s'allonger près de moi. J'étais soudain enveloppée dans mes couvertures, il s'inquiétait trop ! Cette routine me plaisait beaucoup mais je voulais savoir si j'étais celle qu'il aimait, celle qui comme dans mon cas, le rendait fou dès que j'étais près de lui. Je le saurais bientôt !

**Votre avis ? Bisous a toutes mes lectrices ! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Routine amoureuse.

**Edward**

Je la regardais dormir comme tous les soirs, c'était devenu ma petite routine. Avant, je passais mes nuits à jouer du piano, assis devant la télé ou à chasser mais, j'avais trouvé Bella et rien ne m'empêchera d'être près d'elle !

A un moment, je crus rêver quand j'entendis ce qu'elle dit, « Edward, je t'aime. ». Elle m'aimait, moi, le monstre ! Maintenant que je savais ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi, je pourrais lui dire ce que moi j'éprouvais pour elle, en espérant que ça ne l'effraie pas ! J'étais aux anges, je la pris un peu plus dans mes bras et la regardais dormir.

Ce matin, je retournais en cour, le temps était gris. Comme ça, je pourrais passer ma journée avec elle ! Une fois qu'elle fut réveillée, je lui souris et me levais.

- Je vais me préparer, je vais en cour aujourd'hui !

- D'accord, me dit-elle encore un peu endormie.

Elle était ravissante dès le matin, ses cheveux tous décoiffés…

Je me changeais, mis un T-shirt gris et un jean, me coiffais puis descendis au salon où Emmett était, en train de jouer à un jeu de guerre sur console.

- Hé petit frère ! Tu joues ?

- Pourquoi pas !

- Alors, l'humaine et toi ?

- T'occupes pas de ça !

Il m'agaçait avec ses questions alors, j'arrivais derrière lui et lui tranchais la gorge (dans le jeu bien sûr), ce qui me rapprochait de son score.

- Oh allez ! Tu passes tes nuits avec elle ! C'est pas pour un compte rendu sur le comportement des humains pendant leur sommeil.

- Tu m'énerves !

- Ca, c'est parce que tu as perdu ! Qui c'est le meilleur ? Hein ?

- Tu ferais mieux de te préparer pour les cours !

Sur ce, je quittais la salle et descendis au garage. Emmett avait bien sûr encore gagné ! Comment gagner contre un accro aux jeux ?

J'arrivais au garage et sortis ma voiture. Bella attendait déjà à l'extérieur et se dirigeais vers ma voiture. Une fois montée, je m'apprêtais à partir mais Alice arriva et s'installa à l'arrière avec Jasper.

- Bonjour Bella ! N'oublie pas ce que tu m'as promis pour ce soir !

- Ah ! Oui, bien sûr !

- Tu verras, on va bien s'amuser ! Et toi Edward ? Comment vas-tu en cette belle journée de brouillard ? me demanda-t-elle en exprimant très clairement ses pensées.

_Tu l'as entendu cette nuit ? Elle t'aime Edward ! Fonce ! Je te l'avais dit, on ne peut échapper à son destin ! _

- Euh… Oui oui, je vais bien.

Je me retournais pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle arrête ses remarques par pensée, je ne voudrais pas que Bella remarque cela, ce serait trop… bizarre.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée et je me garais à une place. Alice et Jasper partirent à leur cours et j'accompagnais Bella au sien. Tout le monde nous regardait !

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche avec lui ? Elle n'est pas très jolie ! lança une fille de ma classe d'espagnol. _

_- Oh non ! Il est de retour ! Je le croyais mort celui là ! C'est fichu ! se lamentait Mike._

Pauvre Mike ! Il croyait qu'il l'intéressait ! Mais non, c'était moi qu'elle aimait et ça, ça me faisait plus que plaisir !

Je la laissais devant sa salle et partis à mon cour. La matinée passa lentement, j'attendais l'heure du repas pour pouvoir la voir. Une fois la sonnerie retentit, annonçant l'heure de la pause du midi, je fonçais vers sa salle de cours et attendais qu'elle sorte. Je l'entendis sortir de loin car elle se prit le pied dans une table et s'y rattrapa. Quand je la vis, je respirais enfin ! Je n'aimais pas être trop longtemps loin d'elle !

Une fois nos plateaux servis, nous nous assîmes à une table, l'un en face de l'autre.

- Tu as eu une bonne matinée ? lui demandais-je pour lancer la conversation.

- Oui. Euh… J'ai un truc à te demander.

- Je t'écoutes !

- Samedi prochain, le bal, tu voudrais y aller… avec moi ?

Pourquoi hésitait-elle à me demander d'y aller avec elle ? Croyait-elle que j'aurais honte de sortir en public avec elle ? Au contraire ! J'en ferais rager quelques uns !

- Bien sûr ! Je te l'avais dit de toute façon que si tu voulais que je t'y accompagne…

- D'accord !

- Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ?

- Oh, j'avais envie de voir à quoi ressemblait un bal, surtout ici !

- Tu n'as jamais été à un bal ?

- Non, je n'ai jamais eu de copain ! dit-elle en rougissant.

- Ah bon.

Comment une fille aussi merveilleuse qu'elle, qui attirait tous les garçons de Forks n'avait jamais été à un bal ?

Nous finîmes le repas en silence et allâmes ensemble en biologie. Aujourd'hui, nous passâmes l'heure à faire des recherches pour un travail qu'il fallait rendre en fin d'heure, je remplis notre feuille rapidement et passais le reste de l'heure à la regarder. Une fois le cours finit, je l'accompagnais au gymnase, lui baisa le front et partis en espagnol. En entrant, il y avait Emmett qui me regardait tout souriant.

_Alors ? Je t'ai vu avec elle à la cantine ! Tu vas aller au bal ! Tu sais encore comment on danse, ça fait un moment ton dernier bal ! Mais bon, je suis sûr que si tu as besoin de te remettre à niveau tu peux compter sur Rosalie, elle aime bien Bella._

Je le regardais et lui lançais un coup de coude dans les côtes. Personne n'avait remarqué ce que j'avais fait, personne ne nous regardait.

L'heure passa lentement, j'étais pressé d'en finir avec les cours pour la retrouver. Je crois que je vais changer pas mal de cours de mon emploi du temps juste pour être avec elle !

Quand enfin la sonnerie se décida à annoncer la fin du cours, je sortis aussi vite que je pouvais sans qu'on ne remarque quelque chose d'étrange. J'arrivais devant le gymnase et attendit qu'elle sorte. C'est Mike qui sortit en premier et j'eus le droit à un regard de tueur de sa part. Mais, il ne m'effrayait pas du tout, et il repartit dans son délire par pensées.

_Il ne peut pas la laisser un peu tranquille ? Il est collé 24 h/24. Oh, j'espère qu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble ! Il faut que je la sauve avant que ce ne soit trop tard ! Allez Mike, courage ! _

A un moment, je stoppais net ses pensées, elle devenait vraiment ridicule ! Je m'arrêtais de le regarder pour m'intéresser à la porte d'entrée du gymnase mais Bella était déjà là, me regardant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Oh, rien ! On y va ?

- Quand tu veux !

Nous allâmes à la voiture et je mis un peu de musique, ma préférée, Clair de lune.

- J'aime beaucoup cette musique, c'était la préférée de ma mère, elle jouait du piano de temps en temps. Ce n'était pas une grande artiste mais c'était déjà ça.

- J'aime ce morceau moi aussi. Tu joues du piano ?

- Non. J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un piano au rez-de-chaussée, c'est à toi ?

- Oui. Ce soir, n'oublie pas que Alice et Rosalie vont te faire subir des essayages, maquillages, coiffures et j'en passe !

- Oh ! Il faudrait que je lui demande une robe pour samedi prochain aussi !

Nous arrivâmes enfin à la maison, je mettais la voiture au garage et nous montâmes au salon. Ma sœur, Alice, attendait déjà Bella.

- Bella, viens ! On va s'amuser ! Viens !

- D'accord, dit-elle d'un ton triste. Elle détestait ces trucs entre filles.

Je m'assis dans le fauteuil à côté de Jasper et Emmett et assistait pour la première fois à ce genre de truc. D'habitude, je montais dans ma chambre et écoutais de la musique, mais cette fois-ci, il y avait Bella !

- Hé Edward ! Un petit match de foot demain ça te dirait ? me dit Emmett.

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Jasper t'es partant toi aussi ?

- Pas de problème !

- Super ! s'écria-t-il.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, nous entendîmes les filles descendre les escaliers menant au salon. Rosalie était en tête et fit les mêmes gestes que les mannequins à la télé : mains sur les hanches, un tour sur elle-même, un sourire et elle s'assit sur les genoux d'Emmett. Elle portait une longue robe argentée ouverte sur les côtés, avec un large décolleté et une longue fente dévoilant sa cuisse, ce qui faisait très plaisir à Emmett. Ensuite, c'était au tour d'Alice. Elle arriva en danseuse, fit une révérence et un grand sourire avant de plonger dans les bras de Jasper. Elle, avait une robe arrivant au genou, rouge pourpre, sans bretelles. Enfin, ce fut à Bella ! Elle arriva toute timide dans le salon, fit un sourire. Alice et Rosalie vint à elle et la prirent par la taille. Elle portait une robe bleue foncé arrivant au genou. La robe était faite d'un corsage bleu et noir, elle était magnifique ! Esmée prit une photo d'elles puis, elles repartirent à l'étage pour une nouvelle tenue.

Les tenues défilaient, elles avaient même voulus défiler de façon à être la plus mal habillée possible. C'était assez réussit grâce à quelques affaires qu'un ami médecin de Carlisle nous avait donné. Alors, Rosalie avait une robe jaune canard avec des collants verts foncés, des sandalettes et un gros gilet orange. Alice avait choisit une salopette rose à fleurs avec des bottes de pluies bleues turquoises et Bella, avait mis des collants à pois multicolores, un short en velours rouge et un pull violet et rose. Pour finir, elle revinrent avec une robe de soirée, toutes la même mais de couleurs différentes : rouge pour Rosalie, bleue pour Alice et violet foncé pour Bella.

Une fois leur petit défilé terminé, Alice et Rosalie allèrent vers Jasper et Emmett puis se mirent à danser. Je regardais Bella, hésitant. Est-ce que je devais me lever, aller la voir et la prendre dans mes bras pour danser ? Que penserait-elle ? Si seulement je pouvais lire ses pensées !

Au moment où je me levais, elle sortit du salon pour aller à la cuisine. Esmée lui avait servit son dîner. Emmett me regarda en souriant, il devait bien se marrer en me voyant dans cette situation ! Alors, je quittais le salon et allais la rejoindre. Quand j'arrivais, elle était en train de manger. Elle s'arrêta puis me sourit.

- Bon appétit ! lui lançais-je.

- Merci !

J'attendais qu'elle ait finit son repas et lui pris la main pour l'emmener dans ma chambre. Elle semblait d'accord, elle se laissait faire. Une fois arrivés, je fermais la porte et mis un peu de musique. Les autres dansaient sans musique mais, rien de mieux qu'une mélodie pour entrer dans la danse !

Je mis ma main sur sa taille, pris sa main dans ma main et nous nous mîmes à danser. Mais, elle fit la grimace et me regarda.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas danser Edward !

- Je vais te montrer. Il te faut bien quelques bases pour le bal !

Je la repris dans mes bras puis elle posa sa tête contre mon torse. A cet instant, tout ce que je voulais c'était l'embrasser. Alors, je pris son menton dans une main et relevais son visage. J'approchais le mien prudemment, hésitant à toucher ses lèvres. J'avais tellement peur qu'en les touchant, elles se brisent telles de la porcelaine. Je n'étais qu'à quelques millimètres de sa bouche et, enfin, je les touchais. Ce fut la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde à laquelle je goutais, elle était faite pour moi. Je la serrais un peu plus dans mes bras et elle, mit ses mains dans mes cheveux tandis que nous nous embrassions. Une chose était sûre, je ne pourrais plus jamais m'éloigner d'elle. Son destin était aussi le mien.

**Votre avis ? Merci à tous pour vos gentils reviews ! Bisous ! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Souvenirs…

**Bella**

Une fois notre baiser terminé, il me serra dans ses bras et ma baisa le front. Ensuite, nous allâmes dans ma chambre pour nous allonger. Je restais en robe cette nuit, je ne voulais pas le laisser une seconde, de peur qu'il disparaisse comme un rêve. Il était déjà tard mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à dormir. Nous nous regardions depuis un long moment, en silence. Puis, il me dit.

- Bella, je veux tout savoir de toi. Raconte moi ta vie d'avant !

- C'est assez long et tu risques de t'ennuyer !

- Tout ce qui te concerne m'intéresse !

- Bon, par où commencer ?

- Par le début !

- Mes parents se sont rencontrés un peu avant ma naissance et, quand ils ont appris qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant, ils ont décidé de se marier. Nous avons toujours vécu à Phoenix, dans la même petite maison orange. J'avais une petite chambre au bout du couloir, j'ai toujours eu celle-ci mais le berceau a été remplacé par un lit… J'ai toujours été maladroite, quand on regardait les cassettes de mon enfance, on me voyait marcher très bien puis à un moment, je trébuchais pour aucune raison !

A ce moment, il se mit à rire.

- Ah ! C'est bien toi ça !

- On ne rigole pas.

- Continue Bella !

- Bon alors… Quand j'étais petite, je passais beaucoup de temps chez ma grand-mère puisque mes deux parents travaillaient. Mon père a été vendeur au tout début puis il est devenu chef d'un commissariat. Ma mère, elle, était infirmière puis elle a arrêté quand j'avais environ quinze ans. Elle disait qu'elle voulait profiter de sa fille, la voir grandir… Vers l'âge de treize ans, elle avait essayé de m'apprendre à cuisiner mais c'était impossible ! Chaque soir, nous mangions des repas déjà faits. Alors, je demandais à ma grand-mère de m'apprendre quelques trucs mais un jour, un peu avant mes quatorze ans, elle décéda et ce fut toute ma jeunesse qui s'écroula ! Je n'avais connus qu'une seule de mes grands-mères, celle du côté de ma mère. Je n'avais jamais mes autres grands-parents que sur des photos en noir et blanc. Après cela, je cuisinais beaucoup. Je n'étais pas une grande chef mais je savais cuisiner, beaucoup mieux que ma mère ! Une chose que je détestais et qui m'aurait bien servit samedi prochain, c'est les cours de danse.

- Tu as pris des cours de danse ? Tu faisais quoi pendant ces cours ? Tu trébuchais tout le long ?

- Tu arrêtes de te moquer ? Non, je ne dansais pas. Je restais dans un coin de la salle à regarder les autres sinon, il y aurait eu un véritable massacre avec tout ces miroirs !

Il m'embrassa et murmura mon prénom. Son odeur me déboussolait et je fermis les yeux un instant.

- Tu es fatigué ? Tu devrais dormir c'est vrai !

- Non ! C'est bon ! C'est toi qui m'a fait perdre le fil !

- Moi ?

- Oui, lui dis-je en rougissant.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir continuer ? Tu sais, on a tout notre temps ! Pour ma part, j'ai l'éternité !

- Très drôle ! Bon je continue ?

- Comme tu veux !

- D'accord ! Bon. Au collège, j'ai commencé à être transparente aux yeux des autres. Parce que, quand on est plus jeune, on joue souvent tous ensemble à faire la ronde… Mais après, quand on grandit, on change et les autres aussi ! Alors, au lieu de me trouver des copines, j'allais en cour, traînais seule pendant la récré puis une fois les cours terminés, je rentrais et me sentais un peu mieux. Au lycée, c'était pareil mais personne ne s'attardait vraiment sur moi. Avant, on me disait bonjour, on me demandait des nouvelles de moi de temps en temps mais là, le silence total ! A la maison, avec mes parents, je ne leur parlais pas beaucoup, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, j'hésitais à parler…

- Tu étais trop timide ?

- Peut-être mais, si j'avais sut qu'ils allaient bientôt mourir, j'aurais parlé sans m'arrêter je pense !

- Désolé !

- Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Un peu avant qu'ils meurent, nous avions fêté l'anniversaire de mariage de mes parents, 18 ans, c'était le 15 novembre, un peu après mon anniversaire. C'était un week-end avant leur mort. Ils étaient si heureux, je me sentais si bien ce soir là ! Nous avions fait un repas en plein air dans les bois, un peu comme la surprise que tu m'avais faites ! Ils s'aimaient beaucoup, ça me faisait tellement plaisir de les voir comme ça ! Et puis, il y a eu l'accident la semaine d'après ! Je me souviens que j'étais chez moi ce week-end, ils étaient partis à un dîner organisé par le commissariat. Ils m'avaient épargné cette soirée, encore merci ! Et, ce n'était pas très loin pourtant ! A environ une dizaine de minutes mais, ils ont eu un accident de voiture, je m'inquiétais, il était très tard alors, j'avais décidé d'appeler au commissariat mais j'entendis frapper à la porte. C'était un des amis du boulot de mon père, il venait m'annoncer la nouvelle. Je me rappelle encore ce qu'il avait dit,

« - Bonsoir Bella !

- Bonsoir ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Nous sommes tous vraiment désolés. Je viens t'apprendre avec regret que tes parents ont eu un accident de voiture. Nous allons tout faire pour toi. Toutes les paperasses, t'aider au déménagement… Ton père était le meilleur tu sais et ta mère aussi bien sûr ! »

- Je suis désolé ma chérie ! me dit Edward en posant un baiser sur mon front.

Je fus surprise de l'entendre m'appeler comme ça puis lui sourit. Il était magnifique et si aimant ! Et, il était mien.

- Tu n'y es pour rien ! Ensuite, ils m'ont amener le soir même dans un foyer puis le lendemain, j'ai pris mes affaires et je suis allée à l'orphelinat. Je ne parlais pas souvent aux autres enfants. J'allais encore à mon lycée, quelques élèves étaient désolés pour ce qui m'arrivait mais, on ne me parlait toujours pas autant qu'avant ! A l'orphelinat, j'avais une chambre à moi toute seule mais, la salle de bain était à partager avec les autres filles. Des soirs, c'était vraiment triste ! On entendait des petits qui pleuraient dans le couloir et même certains soirs, lorsque je me levais pour aller aux toilettes, je voyais un enfant qui attendait devant la porte d'entrée avec sa peluche à la main.

Mais, un jour, alors que j'étais dans la salle commune, Carlisle s'est approché et, il a commencé à me parler. Il avait l'air vraiment intéressé par ce que je lui racontais ! Tous les jours, il venait me voir, me parlait et un jour, il m'annonça qu'il devait repartir chez lui et, il m'a dit,

« Je sais que je ne remplacerais jamais tes parents mais, si tu veux, j'acceptes de t'accueillir dans ma famille. C'est toi qui décides ! »

- Alors, sans hésiter, je lui ait dit oui et le soir même, je rangeais déjà mes affaires, impatiente de partir de cet endroit de tristesse et de venir ici ! Dans ma petite famille de vampires ! Et me voilà, dans tes bras ! Je t'aime Edward !

Sur ce, je l'embrassais et nous continuâmes un moment avant qu'il ne s'arrête pour me dire.

- Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan !

- Comment tu connais mon vrai nom ?

- C'était noté dans le dossier que Carlisle a eu lors de l'adoption.

- Oh ! D'accord ! Et toi, quel est ton vrai nom Edward ?

- Je m'appelle Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

- Je devrais peut-être dormir un peu.

- Bonne nuit ma Bella.

Puis, je m'endormais dans les bras d'Edward mais cette nuit, j'étais vraiment sûre que nous étions ensemble. Je fis un rêve cette nuit. J'étais dans la clairière avec Edward et, mes parents étaient là, en face, comme le jour où ils fêtaient leur anniversaire de mariage mais cette fois-ci, je n'étais pas seule, Edward était là. Puis, ils ont soufflé ensemble sur les bougies et, ils avaient disparus !

Après cela, je dormis tranquillement, Edward à mes côtés et cela, pour toujours je l'espère !

**Votre avis ? Un chapitre un peu plus court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous mettrais la suite la semaine prochaine. Passez un bon week-end ! Bisous à toutes et merci pour tous vos gentils reviews ! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Le bal de la fin. 

**Bella**

Aujourd'hui, c'était la fin. Pourquoi je lui avais demandé ? Ca allait finir en carnage ! Je redoutais cette soirée depuis un petit moment mais, j'avais tellement envie d'être avec lui ! Alors, ce soir, j'irais au bal et, je danserais…

Alice m'avait déjà amené ma robe. Elle était bleu turquoise, arrivant au genou et d'après Alice, elle m'allait à ravir. Edward était partit chasser hier soir et, ne reviendrait que dans l'après-midi. Alors, pour m'occuper, je lisais un bouquin sur la terrasse, Roméo et Juliette. Le temps passait lentement sans lui ! Cette semaine, j'avais eu de la chance, il y avait des nuages alors, il n'avait pas besoin de rester à l'écart ! Nous nous quittions juste pour nos cours que nous n'avions pas en commun.

Dès qu'Alice m'avait prévenue qu'il n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, j'étais sortie puis je m'étais installée devant le garage à l'attendre et dès que la voiture arriva, je me levais d'un coup et mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Ca faisait une nuit que je ne l'avais pas vu et pour moi, c'était déjà trop ! Il sortit de la voiture avant même qu'elle ne soit rentrée au garage et marcha à une vitesse de vampire vers moi. En deux secondes, j'étais dans ses bras, ses lèvres contres les miennes et je me remis à vivre.

- Bella, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi ! Je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir ! Je t'aime Edward !

- Oh ! C'est mignon ! Tu devrais peut-être lui dire que tu nous as cassé les pieds avec « Bella me manque », « Je devrais peut-être rentrer »… dit Emmett en rigolant.

Edward se retourna, le fixa puis revint à moi. Il était si beau et, même s'il avait passé la nuit à chasser, on ne dirait pas, il était propre, aucune tâche de sang sur lui, ses vêtements n'étaient pas arrachés, ses cheveux bien coiffés… Tout le contraire de l'idée que j'avais de la chasse !

- Qu'y a-t-il ? me demanda Edward.

- Tu es sûr que tu as été chassé ? Tu es tout propre !

- En fait, il t'a menti. Nous avons passé la nuit dans une célèbre boîte de strip-tease de vampires. Ils servent du sang et on a le droit à de superbes spectacles de vampirettes qui… Ouille ! lança Emmett.

Rosalie était arrivée et lui avait mis une tape sur la tête. Soudain, je paniquais. Était-ce vrai ? Non, Edward ne ferait pas ça ! Je vis qu'il me regardait puis, il se mit à parler.

- Bella, ce qu'il vient de dire, c'est faux ! J'espère que tu me crois parce que là, je ne prendrais pas le risque de t'amener à une partie de chasse pour que tu voie que je ne mens pas ! Si je suis propre, c'est que nous n'avons pas été trop loin et que, par ici, il n'y a que des cerfs, des biches… et qu'ils ne demandent pas trop d'effort ! Bien sûr au début, quand je chassais, j'étais assez sale mais, avec des années d'entraînements, ça va mieux !

- Je te crois, ne t'inquiètes pas !

Puis, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser et mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Il me leva et me prit dans ses bras et m'amena à l'intérieur. Quand il s'arrêta, nous étions dans sa chambre. J'avais à peine le temps de me ressaisir qu'il n'était plus là. Je regardais tout autour de moi mais, je ne le voyais toujours pas puis, je sentis des mains à mes hanches et me retournais et vis Edward, il était changé. Il me souriait et me pris dans ses bras.

- Edward, raconte moi ta vie toi aussi ! Je veux tout savoir de toi !

- Oh ! Ca risque d'être long ! 110 ans à raconter !

- Nous avons tout notre temps ! Allez ! S'il te plaît !

- Eh bien, je suis né à Chicago et, je crois que j'y ai toujours vécu. Je suis désolé si ce n'est pas très net mais, j'ai un vague souvenir de ma vie humaine ! Je vivais avec mes parents, Edward Senior et Elizabeth. Je ne me souviens plus de mon enfance mais, seulement des quelques années avant ma transformation. Nous étions en plein dans la première guerre mondiale et, il recrutait. J'avais 16 ans et, je voulais partir à la guerre. J'ai toujours voulu aller à l'armée, rien ne me retenait, pas de femme, seuls mes parents. Mon père était trop vieux alors il ne pouvait pas partir. Je me rappelle d'un soir, celui où j'ai annoncé à mes parents que je partirais bientôt pour la guerre. Ma mère s'est mise à pleurer, c'était impossible de l'arrêter ! Elle me suppliait de rester, me disait que la guerre serait bientôt terminée, que j'allais mourir si j'allais là-bas mais, je ne l'écoutais pas ! Quelques jours plus tard, mon père est tombé malade. Nous ne savions pas ce qu'il avait, les médecins à domicile se faisaient rares en cette période. Alors, nous avons été à l'hôpital pour lui et, nous avons appris qu'il était atteint de la grippe espagnole. Alors, il a dut rester et, deux jours plus tard, il en est mort… Je ne pouvais pas laisser ma mère toute seule, pas pour le moment alors, je restais avec elle et, un jour, la maladie s'est déclenchée chez elle puis chez moi… Elle avait été en contact avec mon père et moi aussi, c'était certain que je l'aurais ! C'est ainsi que je restais sur un lit d'hôpital, à souffrir. J'avais si chaud que j'avais l'impression qu'on était en train de faire un feu à l'intérieur de moi ! Ma mère était sur un lit voisin. Normalement, il devait y avoir une seule personne par chambre mais le service était bondé ! Tous les jours, on essayait de me faire manger mais je ne bougeais pas, j'essayais de résister à cette terrible souffrance… De temps à autre, je regardais ma mère, elle avait toujours la tête tournée vers moi, les yeux à moitié fermés. Mais, un jour, il y a eu un nouveau médecin dans ce service. Toutes les infirmières disaient de lui qu'ils étaient ravissant et qu'ils pourraient même réveiller un mort ! Ma mère, dès qu'il entrait dans notre chambre tournait la tête vers lui alors que , d'habitude, elle restait de marbre. Bien sûr, c'était Carlisle ! Et puis, un jour, ma mère et lui parlaient, elle le suppliait de faire quelque chose mais, j'étais trop malade pour entendre clairement. Je ne savais pas si elle lui demandait la mort où autre chose mais, cette nuit là, elle m'appela et me dit :

« - Edward, mon fils, il faut que tu vive ! Tu le mérite ! Je suis désolée ! Je t'aime Edward. Vis heureux, fonde une famille… Je t'aime mon fils ! »

- Puis, elle a fermé les yeux et plus jamais elle ne les a rouvert ! Ma mère est morte et, je me retrouvais seul dans cette chambre et un soir, le docteur, Carlisle, est venu et, ça a été la fin de ma vie humaine. Il est arrivé doucement vers moi et m'a dit :

« - Je suis désolé mon garçon. Tu vas sûrement ressentir une douleur mais après, tu iras beaucoup mieux. »

- Il m'avait dit quelque chose comme ça mais, avec le temps, la douleur, je ne suis plus très sûr !

- La transformation est douloureuse ? lui demandais-je.

- Très. Et, cela dure plusieurs jours ! Trois jours en moyenne et après, il avait raison, j'étais en pleine forme mais, tout ce que je désirais c'était du sang, toujours du sang, je ne pouvais m'arrêter ! La première fois que je me suis vu, je voyais le portrait d'un monstre. Au tout début, je n'étais pas d'accord avec Carlisle et sa nourriture végétarienne. Alors, un peu après qu'il ait eu Esmée comme femme, je suis parti et, pendant un long moment, je ne voyais plus Carlisle et me nourrissais comme je le voulais, de sang humain. Mais, je ne prenais pas n'importe quelle personne au hasard ! Je choisissais toujours les méchants, ceux qui, dans une ruelle sombre s'en prenne à une jeune fille sans défense… Avec cela, je me considérais comme un bon vampire, un justicier ! Mais non, j'avais tord ! Alors, un jour, je suis parti retrouver Carlisle et, il m'a accueilli à bras ouverts alors que je l'avais rejeté après qu'il m'ait sauvé ! Et depuis, je suis toujours avec eux et, après, il y a eu Rosalie puis Emmett et ensuite, Alice et Jasper et maintenant, toi ! Mais, pas tout à fait pareil !

- Oui, je suis une exception. Je suis humaine moi, lui dis-je en lui souriant faiblement.

- Bon ! On s'arrête là ? On revient dans le présent ?

- Euh… Pas pour ce soir !

- Tu ne veux plus y aller ?

- Si ! Je plaisantais ! C'est juste que je suis une catastrophe ambulante ! Il va y avoir des meurtres ce soir !

- Oh alors, je veux voir ça ! dit-il en riant.

- Bon, je vais me préparer ! A tout à l'heure !

Avant de sortir, il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa. Puis, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Ma robe était toujours sur mon lit, des chaussures à talons avaient été rajoutées. Alice voulait-elle vraiment ma mort ? Je n'arriverais jamais à marcher avec ça ! Alors, je décidais de sortir ma paire de converse bleue et de les mettre, mieux valait que je reste sur une surface plane !

Aux environs de huit heures, j'étais enfin prête ! Je descendais et sortais directement. Edward m'attendait déjà avec non sa Volvo mais, une autre voiture, elle aussi grise.

- Où est ta Volvo ?

- Je me suis dit que pour ce soir, je pourrais conduire une autre voiture ! C'est une Aston Martin !

- Ah ! La voiture à James Bond !

- Oui, si tu la reconnais comme ça ! rigola-t-il.

Sur ce, nous montâmes dans sa voiture et nous dirigeâmes vers le lycée pour… le bal. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, le parking était presque plein ! Le lycée était décoré de rubans roses et bleus un peu partout et, une allée avait été aménagé pour aller jusqu'au gymnase. Lorsque nous entrâmes, je reconnus beaucoup de monde. J'avais réussis à m'intégrer ici, à Forks. Jessica me fit signe, accompagnée de Mike. Angela vint nous voir et me complimenta sur ma tenue, me disant qu'elle était heureuse de me voir au bal puis, Edward nous amena voir sa famille. Alice et Rosalie étaient vraiment sublimes mais, les Cullen étaient toujours à part ! Bien sûr, Alice remarqua que je n'avais pas mis ses talons et, ce fut la fin du monde pour elle !

- Bella ! Ils allaient si bien avec la robe !

- Oui mais, je suis incapable de marcher avec ça !

- Il fallait me le dire, je t'aurais trouver quelque chose de plus joli à porter !

- Désolée ! Mais, ne t'en fait pas, ces chaussures sont confortables.

- C'est pas grave, me dit-elle tandis qu'elle partait en direction de la piste de danse en compagnie de Jasper.

La façon dont les couples dansaient annonçait un slow, génial ! Edward me demanda de danser et, me mis sur ses pieds, c'était beaucoup plus simple comme ça !

- Te voilà au bal ! Alors ?

- Horrible ! Je déteste ce genre de fête ! Mais, je suis avec toi !

- Oui !

Puis, il me serra un peu plus contre lui et nous nous mîmes à danser.

Une fois cette danse, puis une autre, et encore une autre terminées, nous sortîmes dehors. Nous nous assîmes sur un banc et, nous nous regardâmes un long moment en silence. J'aimais tellement ce moment que, le rêve de cette nuit refit surface. J'étais avec Edward, sur un banc, dans ses bras mais, quand je levais ma main pour caresser son visage, ce n'était pas ma main mais un vieille main toute ridée. Alors, je compris que, j'allais vieillir et un jour, mourir et que, Edward resterait beau, jeune, pour l'éternité… C'est cela qui me faisait peur. Alors, je savais ce qu'il restait à faire.

- Edward, je t'aime. Et, je veux être avec toi pour l'éternité !

- Moi aussi Bella.

- Alors, s'il te plaît !

- Bella… Je ne suis pas sûr que nous somme obligés d'en arriver là.

- Je ne veux pas te quitter !

Alors, il me regarda, posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, tendrement et, il se pencha à mon cou et… La douleur commença. Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi terrible mais, il était trop tard maintenant ! Je ne sentais plus rien. Était-ce la fin ? Etais-je morte ? Aucune idée pour le moment !

_Trois jours plus tard…_

**Edward**

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle était endormie. Était-ce pour toujours ? J'avais peut-être mal agit, je ne sais pas. Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser cela, mais, d'un autre côté, j'avais agit par égoïsme. Je la voulais à mes côtés, pour toujours. Je ne pouvais envisager ma vie sans elle, je ne savais pas ce que je ferais si elle était morte…

- Carlisle, ça devient long ! Tu es sûr qu'elle est encore en vie ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas !

- Alice ?

- Je ne vois toujours pas quand est-ce qu'elle se réveillera, désolée !

- Rosalie est toujours énervée ?

- Oui, Emmett essaye de la calmer !

Les heures passaient et elle restait immobile, sans aucun signe de vie…

Quand Alice revint toute souriante.

- Edward ! Dans deux minutes ! Mais, elle t'entend déjà !

- Oh ! Bella ! Ma chérie ! Je suis là, tout va bien !

Je pouvais déjà la voir bouger ses doigts, signe qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Je m'approchais pour pouvoir la voir dès qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux et, soudain, je vis ses paupières frémir et… Elle ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient rouges pourpres. Puis, elle se mit à parler.

- Edward !

**FIN**

**Votre avis ? J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fiction. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont lu et à tous ceux qui m'ont mis des gentils reviews, vos compliments me font très plaisir ! Bisous à tous ! **

**Je reviens très bientôt avec une nouvelle fiction toujours sur Twilight mais, vous verrez ! Bisous à tous !**


End file.
